


I Need You

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Job, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Job, Kyle Tops, Love Affair, Love Triangle, M/M, Smut, Stan Bottoms, anal licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Stan loved Kyle to the point he give up their friendship for Kyle to thrive.  Kyle has a successful career in the NBA with the Sacramento Kings.  Kyle after some time decides he wants to rekindle his friendship with Stan.  The friendship quickly grows into more despite the fact that Kyle is engaged to be married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter story yay!
> 
> I wanted to warn readers this story is going to be a heavy hitter. Lots of drama, sex, and some issues of depression. I will send a warning before the chapters dealing with depression among other issues related to it.
> 
> Those who are use to my work should know the stories always start a tad bit slow but it will pick up, pinky promise.

I can’t believe I let Craig talked me into this. I am looking around at the guest at Kyle’s party trying to see if I know anyone. He didn’t keep in touch with too many people after we graduated. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

“Hey!” greeted Kenny pulling me in for a hug. He actually smells good, clean shave, with slicked back hair. I think he even has highlights. “I am so glad you could make it.”

“Yeah,” I reply not wanting to tell him I had to be dragged here. “Looks like life has been good to you.” Kenny grins.

“Of course,” he smiles. Kenny is not as rich as Kyle but close enough. He is porn director out here in California. I have not watched any of his films, I think? “So how is everything with you since you never talk to me much?”

“Dude, your always busy and work weird hours. Everything is fine with me. I just pretty much enjoy writing my poetry and living life.” I write poetry for a card company. Who knew that was a real job, pays well too. Kenny nodded.

“Have you seen Kyle yet?” I shake my head no. I am not in a rush to see Kyle. “He is going to be glad to see you. For super best friends you guys don’t talk like you use to.” I shrug not wanting to talk more on the subject. I grabbed a server walking by with a tray of wine, very much needed at this point.

“They have an open bar, right?”

“Hell yeah,” smiled Kenny. “Are you getting fucked up tonight?”

“Maybe,” I reply as I set my eyes on Kyle. Kyle is stunning. I am happy and so proud of him for making it to the NBA. He has been playing professional for 4 years with the Sacramento Kings. He is their number Shooting Guard. I remember when he use to believe he had to be African American and tall to play basketball. He got taller and even better at playing the game. Kyle was popular in high school and seem to have it all. Great grades, varsity basketball team member, graduated top of glass, full scholarship, some of the reasons I had to let go of my little dream of being with him.

Kyle spots me and he starts grinning. He makes me feel so small with his 6’3 frame to my 5’10. 

“Dude!” he grins pulling me in for a tight hug. For a moment it feels like it is only us in the room. He pulls away before I can relax into the hug. Kenny goes to hug Kyle but he playful pushes him away. “I see you all the time. I don’t know where your hands have been?” He laughs showing off his bright white teeth.

“I’m clean man,” said Kenny in between laughs. I smile as this takes me back before Kyle joined the basketball team.

“Stan, how are you?” I shrug.

“Things are good.”

“How is everything in South Park?”

“Same as always. They are slowly but surely adding to our small town, well not so small now.”

“Of course South Park becomes something great after I leave,” said Kyle grabbing some wine off a passing tray. “Did Kenny tell you I am getting a house there.” I couldn’t hide my look of shock. Kyle laughed whole heartily. “I will take that as a no.”

“I mean why?” I asked.

“Why not” stated Kyle before taking a sip.”

“Kyle, there you are,” smiled some little girl with brunette hair. “Hey Kenny!” Her and Kenny hugged. “You must be Stan.” I feel awkward because I have no idea who the hell she is.

“You are?” I asked.

“My name is Catherine but everyone calls me Cat for short. My first time meeting you but I hear about you a lot.” This surprises me since Kyle and I do not really talk.

“Really,” I reply encouraging her to continue.

“Yeah, he has a lot of pictures of you too,” explained Catherine. Kyle covers her mouth with his hand.

“Honey, he doesn’t need to know all of that,” She removes his hand.

“You might want to remove that lipstick,” smirked Cat as Kyle looked down at his hand now stained with pink lipstick. “Stan are you going to be the best man at our wedding?”

“Wedding?” I questioned.

“Yes silly. I know Kenny will be there but I know you are the closest to Kyle.”

“I am standing right here,” Kenny chimed in. Kyle is getting married. Well I guess I never had a chance with him to begin with. It really was just some silly little dream. I feel like a piece of me died just now. I look down noticing Catherine is holding Kyle’s hand.

“Where are the restrooms?” I ask. Kyle explains to me where to go. I quickly walk off with the tears threatening to fall. I get to the guest bathroom and close the door locking it. I finally allow myself to cry it out. Some part of me was always hoping that we could be together. I love Kyle so much. I have loved him since I was 9. Once I recover I emerge from the restroom to see Kyle standing there. I feel myself flushing.

“You okay? Your face is so red.”

“I’m fine,” I replied. “The wine is not setting to well. So, um when is the big day?”

“Not until next year,” explained Kyle. “So Catherine wants you to stay here for the rest of the weekend.”

“Why?” I asked clearly confused.

“She wants to get to know you better. Besides you are my best man after all” he smiled.

“You never even asked me,” I laughed.

“It’s you Stan. It can’t be anybody but you.” I nod knowing damn well I am not going to turn him down. “Once the guest leave I can show you where you will be staying.”

“I don’t have any of my things with me. They are back at the hotel.”

“You can borrow my stuff, like old times.”

“Before you became a giant” I remind him. He pushes me lightly and starts walking back towards the party as I follow. I sigh because I really would prefer not to stay here. I spot Craig wobbling his way over to me. Once Kyle and I drifted apart Craig become my fill in, not planned, it just happened.

“Wow, Craig is gone,” noted Kyle.

“Nice place you got here,” smiled Craig. “Stan I need to talk to you for a moment.” Dear god he had to be drinking straight shots because his breath smells god awful.

“Um okay, I’ll see you later Kyle,” I let Craig drag me to a corner.

“What’s going on man? I can see that you are disturbed.”

“I’m not disturbed,” I replied stuffing my hands in my pockets.

“Stan, I have known you too long for you to think I am going to fall for that. Besides Ike told me how Kyle is engaged to that bitch.” I shushed him.

“Dude someone might hear you,” Craig waved me off.

“Man you should have confessed to Kyle a long time ago.”

“Shut up,” I snap. “He’s not gay anyway so it doesn’t matter.” Craig laughs.

“If I could tell you how many so called straight guys I fucked you would not be taking that nonsense into consideration.” I roll my eyes at Craig. I would never hit on a straight guy; Craig doesn’t care though.

“I am staying here tonight per Catherine,” Craig frowns.

“Why?”

“Kyle asked me. You know I wasn’t going to say no.” Craig nods knowing I am right.

“Well good luck buddy. I am about to go get another round of drinks. You should come with.”

“You really don’t need to be drinking anymore.”

“How can I not? I am almost to my relaxed point, just a little more. Omg Ike is going to fuck me so hard tonight.” I pinch the bridge of my nose thankful I am staying here tonight. Ike and Craig have been dating for the past year. I have stayed with Craig a few times and those two have no consideration for who is in their home. They fuck as if no one is there. I secretly think they get off on it.

I decide to follow Craig to the bar. I mean why not. I don’t have a damn thing to lose. I take a few shots and it is not long before I am feeling them. At some point, I end up on the sofa falling asleep. I can’t even walk by the time the party ends. I wake up in bits and pieces. This lets me know I am going to have a killer hangover in the morning. I feel myself being lifted.

“Careful Kyle,” I hear Catherine say. “Poor guy, does he always drink this way?”

“Not really from what I remember” explained Kyle. “He at least he was enjoying himself.” It dawned on me that Kyle is the one carrying me. Catherine giggled.

“A little too much. Are we still going to have dinner tomorrow night? I am cancelling brunch because I don’t think Stan will be up to it.” Great I am fucking up their plans already.

“I think that is a good idea honey,”

“You are putting him in the far guestroom, right?”

“Of course,” replied Kyle. “You getting fucked hard tonight.” Oh god. “I will see you in a bit hun.”

“Alright, make sure you remove his shoes,” After a few more minutes, I feel myself being lower onto the bed. I can hear Kyle’s labored breathing that is turning me on. At this moment, I am glad I am drunk because I know I would be hard as fuck right now.

 

I could feel Kyle removing my shoes and socks before moving the covers. He gets me all tucked in before leaving the room. I want to so badly open my eyes and look at the room I am staying in but I don’t have the energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and any comments. I will be responding to those within the hour. I am posting this before I head into work today :-)

I wake up in the morning with my head killing me. I groan as I make my way towards what I assume is the bathroom. I am correct. I made it to the toilet just in time to punk up my soul. Regretting taking those shots with Craig right about now. After plenty of dry heaving I make my way back to the bed and I see some aspirin and water on the bedside. When was that put there? I moan as I pick up the aspirin and toss it back with the cold water. I grab my phone off the nightstand and see that it is only 7 in the morning.

 

I get back under the covers ready to close my eyes. I feel like death. I wake up hours later feeling much better. I grab my phone to see that it well into the afternoon. I am glad Catherine decided to cancel the brunch or whatever. I look at a chair across the room and I see that some clothes have been set out for me. I walk over to get a better look. Medium tint relaxed jean shorts with a red tee shirt. I laugh as I noticed he also brought me a pair of red chuck sneakers. Kyle still knows me really well after all of these years. I pick up the note that I had put aside to look at the clothes.

 

Stan,

I peaked at your sizes last night while you were passed out. I not sure if shorts and tee shirts are still your thing but I would like to think so. We will be having dinner at 6 this evening until then feel free to enjoy the house. I am sure I will be somewhere around here by the time you wake up. 

P.S. I left you some aspirin and water for the hangover I am sure you are going to have. See you soon.

Kyle

 

I smile at his thoughtfulness. I go and hop in the shower and get all cleaned up. I am hungry but I am not sure if I really want to eat anything. I get dressed and head out into the hall. I have no idea where I am. This house is pretty big. Like do they even need all these rooms? I walk off down the hall towards where I think I should be going. I end up coming across a study. I peak inside and Kyle is surprisingly in there. He is wearing glasses and doing something on his computer.

 

“Hey” I say making my presence known. Kyle looked at me smiling.

 

“You got so drunk last night,” he laughed. “It was really bad.”

 

“I know; I didn’t mean to take things that far.”

 

“I know it’s fine. So, um how have you really been?” I stare at him not sure if I want to bear my true feelings. He is engaged so what is the point. I guess I was taking longer than I thought to respond. “I wanted to apologize to you for how I treated you the past years. I know I haven’t been the best of friend and everything. I was going through some things and changes but I am going to try and do much better. Flying you out here to California I hope was a great start.”

 

“Maybe,” I smile jokingly.

 

“Come on,” said Kyle. “I brought you clothes.” I start laughing at how pitiful he looks.

 

“Okay. I forgive you if you can show me where the kitchen is. I am kind of starving and 6 is a long way from now.”

 

“Sure, sure, let me take you out. Show you the city a bit.” I still feel a little weird how he is picking up where we left off in 11th grade. I follow Kyle to his garage where he has 7 cars in the garage. Different types of cars but none of them seem like Kyle.

 

“Wow um you have a lot of cars.”

 

“Most of them are Catherine’s,” Kyle explained opening the door to his Rolls Royce. “I only have this and then a pickup truck. You never know when you might need one.”

 

“Aren’t you rich enough to pay someone to do that? You know make deliveries for you.” I asked sitting inside the car.

 

“Sure but sometimes I do like to feel normal,” I take in the expensive car. The inside of the car alone cost more than my little townhouse. I sit back as Kyle takes off in his neighborhood. He lives in a gated community so he does not have to worry about being stalked too much. “So you seem to have changed some.”

 

“A little. I mean doesn’t everyone mature at some point.”

 

“Some people never grow up,” stated Kyle getting onto the freeway. “I am trying to make up for lost time.”

 

“I know you are but you shouldn’t force it.”

 

“You think I am trying too hard?”

 

“Just a little,” I smile lightly.

 

“So are you seeing anyone?” I was waiting for him to ask that. The question anyone hates to be asked when they are single.

 

“I am just focusing on myself right now,” I reply carefully. 

 

“Um hm” said Kyle as if he didn’t believe me. I could give two shits about that right now.

 

“How did you met um Catherine?” Kyle smiles at the mention of her name. 

 

“I met her at one of the rookie’s party. You remember when I first met Rebecca in 4th grade right?”

 

“Yeah I remember,”

 

“It was kind of like that. She wasn’t like the other girls who were obviously there to snag them someone rich. She likes to read as much as I do we even have taste in the music and movies.” Kyle is hard to impress so I can imagine how this girl came off as the holy grail. “We have been together for about a year and a half.”

 

“And you are engaged already, you don’t think it is too soon?”

 

“Not at all, Catherine and I are meant to be. She actually completes me in every way. Makes me feel like a dork sometimes.”

 

“I am glad you find your special someone,” I say although it is killing me.

 

“You person is still out there. I am sure of it.” I don’t know about that Kyle. I don’t know about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. If you left any comments I will be responding within the hour. This chapter is short. Mostly showing how Kyle and Stan are further reconnecting.

Back home in good old South Park. I am sitting with my laptop in my lap trying to think of some good poems for birthday’s, romantic nature. I am not really feeling inspired due to recent events. Kyle has always been my muse and now it’s kind of gone. I frown at my blank screen. The more I write the more money I make but you can’t force inspiration. I hear my phone alert me to a text. I reach over and grab my cell.

 

Kyle: Hey what are you up to?

 

Lunch with Kyle went great. I was still a nervous mess. Dinner with Catherine that evening was fine. She so damn perfect it makes me sick.

 

Stan: Sitting here writing but I am taking a little break. Everything okay?

 

Kyle: Yeah everything is fine. Was watching some old Terrance and Phillip and thought about you.

 

Makes feel like he is all sweet and thoughtful but I know that is not the case. He just misses our friendship.

 

Kyle: I will be in South Park in two weeks.

 

Stan: Why?

 

Kyle: Did you forget about the house I am having built. I am coming to see how the building is going along. I know they are builders with licenses but I still feel the need to check their work.

 

Stan: I didn’t forget. I hope they are building it the way you want.

 

Kyle: They better! Are you going to show me your place and how much things have changed in South Park?

 

He is asking me? Part of me is thrilled and another part of me is scared. I was emotionally drained by the end by the end of the trip. Trying to not show any romantic feeling towards him was a lot harder than I thought. Especially with him being all nice to me.

 

Stan: Of course dude, will Catherine be joining us?

 

Kyle: Naw, she doesn’t want to come to South Park.

 

Wow, that doesn’t sound very supportive. I try to think of what to say.

 

Stan: She doesn’t want to see the house?

 

Kyle: She does only when it is finished. We would only be staying in South Park during my off seasons. I am much too busy to come there during the season. I just miss being there. Is it okay if I call you?

 

Stan: Sure

 

After a minute I hear my phone ring. I answer right away.

 

“Hello,”

 

“Hey Stan, sorry I didn’t feel like texting kind of just wanted to hear your voice.” I feel myself blushing.

 

“Um no problem,” I reply. “Shouldn’t you be out enjoying so fabulous party or something?

 

“I am pretty much past the partying stage besides I have a fiancée and I don’t really need to be out there. Cat on the other hand still likes to go out and party from time to time. She is out tonight with her girlfriends.” Of course she is. “What are you writing?”

 

“I am trying to write some romantic birthday cards. I am just not in the mood to write them at the moment.”

 

“You write cards? I thought you wrote books?”

 

I laugh. “One day maybe but for now I will just stick to my cards.”

 

“What kind of cards do you write?”

 

“Nothing too special. Birthday, valentine day mostly. I like to write romantic cards. They are much funnier for me.”

 

“Makes me wonder if I have ever purchased one of your cards.”

 

“Maybe,” I reply trying not flirt but he sounds so cute right now.

 

“Well let me help you get inspired. Romantic huh? Anyone you interested in?”

 

I sigh. “I told you I am not into anyone or looking to be into anyone.”

 

“So you don’t have any crushes at all? Come on, you have to like someone? Even it is just a little.”

 

“What if I do. I mean I am not going to date him. I don’t like thinking of him in that manner.”

 

“This guy was helping you with your writing I mean why not use him a little bit longer? I know that came out horribly wrong.” I chuckle.

 

“Just a little”

 

“Tell me what you have in mind right now to write. How would you tell this guy happy birthday?”

 

“Kyle, I am really not in the mood to do this. It’s fine. I know I will come up with something.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’m sure,”

 

“Fine, I want to be the first person to hear this new poem okay?”

 

“You can proof read it as long as you don’t share it with anyone. This is my lively hood you know.”

 

“I would never do that to you,”

 

“Just checking,” Kyle and I ended up talking another 2 hours without realizing it. I was starting to fall asleep on the phone. “Kyle I have to go dude. I am tired.”

 

“Okay you party pooper. I will talk to you later. Goodnight Stan.”

 

“Goodnight Kyle.”


	4. Chapter 4

I sat my bags on the counter as Craig is right behind. I hate taking double trips to the car so I dragged him to the store with me.

 

“Is all of this for Kyle?” he asked. I start taking the food out of the bags, blushing I am sure.

 

“I keep food in here but in case Kyle wants anything I had to pick some stuff up for him to. It will be his first time seeing my house. I want him to be comfortable.” Craig sits down at the island. I am not surprised that he is not helping me put up the food. He leans on the counter.

 

“He is already at Ike’s,”

 

“I know, he texts me when he landed,” I put up a few more items before I see Craig smirking. “What?”

 

“Oh nothing,” replied Craig. “Just seems like you two are getting pretty close. Ike said Kyle talks about you a lot more since you guys started talking more.” Inside my heart is doing back flips. I am trying to protect myself so I am going to act as if I didn’t hear this.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” I reply. 

 

“Means something to me. I know he wants you to show him how things here have changed. Not his brother, not his parents but you.”

 

“Craig, why must you always over think things. Kyle is engaged and not thinking about me.” Craig rolls his eyes getting up from his seat.

 

“This is also the same thing that kept you and your little friends in trouble we were kids. Kyle being engaged doesn’t mean shit. Besides I am not really feeling Catherine anyway.”

 

“Why not?” I ask genuinely curious.

 

“I am dating Ike so I get to hear a lot more than you do. I mean she is nice, polite and all that shit but there is something about her.”

 

“This is why you were single forever,” I remind him.

 

“No I was single because I wanted to be and nobody could handle this ass,” Craig slaps his ass for emphasis. I shake my head putting up the last of the food.

 

I walk Craig to my car and we pile in as I take him back to his place with Ike, which is where Kyle is waiting for me. I feel like some stupid little teenager going on his first date. This is not a date in anyway. I pull into the drive way and notice there is a car with a driver sitting in it. I guess that is Kyle’s. I follow Craig through the front door. We could hear laughter from the living room.

 

“What’s so funny?” asked Craig walking into the living room, sitting on Ike’s lap. “I want to laugh too.”

 

“Oh nothing we were just talking about some stuff from when were kids, no biggie explained” Kyle. He looks at me smiling and standing up. “Are you ready to go see how far they got with my house.”

 

“That’s why I am here,”

 

“And to be my tour guide,” exclaimed Kyle. “I have a driver to take us around today. I hope you are okay with that.”

 

“It’s fine,” I reply although I feel a little weird about it.

 

“He is not just a driver but also a trained bodyguard,” explained Kyle. “Ike I will see you when we get back. Have dinner ready okay.”

 

“That’s my line!” said Craig. Ike and I laughed. I follow Kyle to the car his driver will be driving. I climb into the backseat. It appears the driver already knows where we are going.

 

“Craig really loves Ike,” said Kyle.

 

“Yeah he does,” I agree. “Craig has dated a lot of people but I never seen him take to anyone like he did Ike. I am kind of glad. I was terrified of dating someone he has been with.”

 

“He has been with that many people?”

 

“You have no idea,” I chuckled. Craig and I were roommates for 5 years so I had seen and heard a lot going on with him. I think Kyle gets the point.

 

“This is a nice area Ike moved too,”

 

“It is,” I agree. “I moved into a newly developed area myself. It is still quite over there for now. How was your morning?”

 

“My morning was excellent! Ike picked me up from the airport and took me for breakfast with him and Craig. Craig was grumpy, I will take it that he is not a morning person.”

 

“Not at all,”

 

“After that he took me to the house to get things settle and then you picked up Craig. Ike took me to go see my parents. I talk to them all the time but that doesn’t stop mom from hugging me death.” I laugh because I can totally picture his mom giving him the hug of death. I feel his hand brush against mine. It feels so warm and yet it was just a single finger.

 

We continued to chat as we got closer to our destination. I can see the new richest development coming into view. The house looks bigger as we get closer and closer. The car stops and we both hoped out of the car. I see one of the older guys barking orders. He spots Kyle and starts to walk over to us.

 

“Hi Broflovski, how are you?”

 

“I am doing great. Looks like your guys are getting pretty far.”

 

“They sure are. They are working hard to ensure that your house is up to your expectations. They are still in the process of putting up the drywall but you are more than welcomed to tour the house.”

 

“If you don’t mind,” said Kyle. We followed him inside the house. The house is pretty big. I can’t imagine what it would look like when it is completed. It is an 8 bedroom house. Kyle had to see if everything Catherine wanted was in place. We wrap things up and head back to the car. “What do you think?”

 

“The house is huge. I mean is all that space really needed?”

 

“Not really but Catherine wants the space for when we have company. She has a lot of friends and family stay with us in Sacramento from time to time. I can only imagine how often they would be staying with us here.”

 

“She does seem like a big family person,” I admit recalling how often she brought up family and friends during dinner. 

 

“She wants to have 5 kids,” I started choking as Kyle laughed. “I would not mind having 3 kids but 5 is a bit much.”

 

“It’s not like you can’t afford it,”

 

“True,” Kyle instructs for the driver to take a tour of the city. I point out everything to Kyle as we drive along. Kyle has him stop when we get to our elementary school. We get out and go to the playground. “Was it always this small?”

 

“Yeah,” I laughed. “Glad you go to see it before they replaced it.”

 

“What do you mean replace it? It’s fine the way it is.”

 

“Tell that to the government. They want playground to consist of mostly plastic for safety reasons.” Kyle goes to sit on the swings I follow sitting on the one next to him.

 

“You know even though South Park has changed I am looking forward to being back here. I remember when I couldn’t wait to get the hell away from here.” I remember him briefly venting about leaving South Park in high school but since we slowed down with chatting so not sure how much he talked about it after that. “I guess it took me leaving to really appreciate things here. Including our friendship.”

 

“Did something like happen?” I ask.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Kyle.

 

“I mean dude we barely talked and then it seems like out of nowhere you want to be super best friends again. What made you feel this way?” I am glad Kyle is coming around but at the same time I am not believing what he told me weeks ago. He frowns slightly.

 

“Great things are happening for me. I want to be surrounded by people I care about. I mean if my team actually make it to the championship, I am going to be even bigger than what I am now. I am trying to hold on to everything I love most.” I nod understanding what he is getting at. Part of me wonders why did he go to play in the NBA. Kyle is a very private person but almost everything he does is out in the open.

 

We swing for a while before heading back to the car and getting back over to Ike’s. Craig was annoyed that we were late. He claims that he is starving to death. I am enjoying the wine that Ike picked out. I am not really a wine drinker but this is pretty good.

 

“Ike,” said Kyle standing up to take his plate to the sink. “I am going to be staying with Stan tonight.” This is news to me. My eyes drift over to Craig who is grinning. I can only imagine what he is thinking.

 

“Sure,” replied Ike. “When are you leaving again?”

 

“I was going to leave sometime this week but Cat is wanting me to come back home sooner. Apparently, I am being missed.”

 

“I bet you are,” replied Ike. “Let me go grab your bags.”

 

“You don’t have to do that” said Kyle walking towards the stairs. “I can grab my own stuff thank you.” Craig walks over to me.

 

“How could you not tell me he was staying the night!” Craig says pushing me.

 

“How could I tell you something I didn’t know,”

 

“Whatever man, what are you guys going to do tonight?”

 

“We are not going to do anything except hang out most likely,” I shrugged.

 

“Be on your best behavior,” advised Ike.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” I asked confused.

 

“Kyle is drunk,” Ike stated.

 

“He is not drunk,” I laughed. “So what if he was. Nothing is going to happen. You know me better than that Ike.”

 

“I do but I also know my brother. He is a quite drunk. Don’t let him have anything else. I trust you will keep your hands to yourself.” I rolled my eyes annoyed and embarrassed.

 

“Kyle is engaged. He is straight, I will not cross that line,” Craig clears his throat and I turn around and see Kyle walking back into the kitchen. 

 

“You ready Stan?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, let’s go. Thanks for dinner.”

 

“Anytime,” said Ike. Craig is grinning at me, driving me crazy. I frown at him trying to will him to get that stupid grin off his face, it doesn’t work. Kyle follows me to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

On the drive, which isn’t far I can tell he is excited. You would think this would not be such a big deal but apparently, it is. Kyle hops out of the car like a happy child. I can’t help but laugh.

 

“Calm down dude, my place is nothing to be too excited about.”

 

“Are you kidding!” exclaimed Kyle. “It’s your place, your own place, Stan’s place.” Okay maybe Ike was right about him being drunk. I unlock the door walking in first so I can turn on the light. I pull Kyle inside taking his bag from him.

 

“It’s a townhouse so not much to see” I explain. Over to the left is my living room, dining room and the my kitchen in the corner. I am glad it has an island because I use it a lot when cooking.”

 

“You can cook?” asked Kyle.

 

“I have to eat don’t I,” I reply while laughing. I head to the stairs that take us to the second floor. There are 3 bedrooms up here. “My bedroom is to the right. To left at the end of the hall is office, in the middle is going to be where you will be sleeping, the guest room.” I turn on the light for Kyle so he can see the room. Much smaller than any of his rooms at home or current house being built. I sit his bag by the dresser.

 

“This is cute” smiled Kyle. “Do have a lot of people stay here?”

 

“Not really, I mean just my nieces and nephews from time to time.” Kyle turns around.

 

“Shelly has kids!”

 

“Of course she does. She has three kids in fact and is happily married. She is a stay at home mom and I must say she is pretty good at it.”

 

“Alright then,” replied Kyle sliding out of his shoes. He pulls his shirt over his head. Feels like it is happening in slow motion. 

 

“Wait whoa, Kyle, what are you doing?”

 

“I am getting comfortable,” he admits unbuckling his pants. It took everything in me not to zoom in on his cotch. 

 

“Okay, that’s fine. I will see you down stairs in a minute,” I quickly walk out of the guestroom closing the door. I put my hand over my chest because I was about see Kyle mostly naked. I use to dream about this for years. Once the kids found out I was gay at school it went over fine except in the locker room. A lot of the guys were afraid to change in front of me. They had nothing to worry about, just Kyle. I head to my room first changing my clothes as well. I still beat Kyle downstairs.

 

I feel flustered as I go to grab a beer thinking about Kyle shirtless from earlier. I have to remember to jerk off or get laid sometime soon so I can focus. I turn on the tv although I don’t have the slightest clue what we are going to watch. I hear Kyle coming down the stairs.

 

“I was starting to worry,” I joke.

 

“I was talking to Cat,” replied Kyle walking over to the kitchen. “What do you have to drink here?” I remember what Ike said. I am trying to decide rather to listen to him or not.

 

“Try the fridge,” I instruct him. I had to actually text Kenny to see what Kyle likes to drink because I had no idea. He likes some pretty expensive stuff. The only thing I could afford was a bottle of cognac.

 

“This is my fav!” exclaimed Kyle taking the bottle out of the fridge. “It’s already cold too. Where are your glasses?”

 

“Cabinet to the right of the sink,” I hear Kyle grabbing a glass. He comes over handing me one. “No thanks, I am good for the night.”

 

“Hey I am not in town, like ever,” laughed Kyle. “I will be for 3-4 months a year once the house is built. Come on, please.” I smirk taking the glass from Kyle. I take a zip and the drink strong but smooth. I cough a little because I don’t usually drink liquor. I am glad Kyle is amused by this all as he is smiling and laughing. “I have stronger stuff than this at my house. This shit is expensive; how did you get it?”

 

“I work for a living,” I reply nursing my glass. “What do you want to watch on TV?”

 

“I don’t know,” replied Kyle. “It doesn’t matter.” Great, it’s going to be one of those days. In front of the TV not knowing what to watch. I settle on Netflix instead of cable. I put on some show I have been hearing a lot about but never have time to watch. I finish my drink feeling nice again like I did at dinner. Kyle on the other is on his second glass. I really feel like he going through something I just don’t know what. Maybe when he feels like we are close enough again he will share. I get into the show that we had playing in front of us. Kyle is sunken down into the sofa looking almost gone. I am not sure. As Ike said, he hides being drunk pretty well. He is starting to fall asleep. I look at him wondering if I should wake him. No way could I carry Kyle like how he carried me.

 

“Kyle,” I said shaking him. “Kyle.” I shake him some more. His eyes finally open and they are so red, as if he hasn’t had sleep in days. Kyle looks like he searching my face. I swallow nervously as I hover over him. I can smell the liquor mixed with wine pouring from his skin. I guess he will be the one with the hangover this time. “Let’s get you upstairs.” Kyle nods, I help him up from the sofa and upstairs to his bed. It is kind of nice to be the one helping him for a change.

 

I get Kyle tucked into the bed. He is blushing slightly but I don’t know if it is the alcohol of not. His eyes are currently closed, not for long. He opens them and looks confused slightly.

 

“Sorry I forgot you moved me upstairs,” he admits.

 

“It’s okay,” Kyle looks at me making me squirm. “I will let you get some sleep.” Kyle sits up quickly pulling me in for a kiss. I feel too weak to pull him away. I have dreamed about this for years. Kyle is a better kisser than I thought. I can hear him moaning into the kiss. “Kyle stop. We can’t do this. I mean your drunk and don’t know what you are doing.” I stand up before he can move in on me again. I quickly leave the room. Once inside my room I immediately grab my hard on that is throbbing and screaming at me for leaving. What the hell is going on?

 

I walk to my bed and I try to go to sleep but I can’t. That kiss has me so worked up. After tossing and turning for some time I get up. I can’t help but wonder what Kyle is thinking. I get up and walk towards Kyle’s room. I get outside the door and try to decide should I even be going back in there. I would be breaking my promise to Ike for sure. His door is not closed all the way. I can see he has the TV on, if not for that I wouldn’t be able to see anything.

 

I finally notice Kyle’s hand moving beneath the covers. His moaning is music to my ears. My eyes widen as I see him readjust his position as he uncovers himself. I can see his circumcised penis. I haven’t seen it since we were kids and it has gotten even more beautiful. I hear him moan again causing me to grab my own hard on. I suck in some air to keep my voice quiet.

 

Kyle looks like he is feeling really good as he arches his back grunting. My hand starts to move up and down my shaft. I am already leaking with precum. I am not going to last long at all. Seeing him in this state, in wanting, and in need is not a face I have ever seen from him. That face alone could cause me to blow my load. Kyle voice becomes slightly louder. His dick looks so wet from where I am standing.

 

“Yessss,” he moans as I continue to play with myself watching him. “Stan, I’m going to come.” My voice catches in my throat as I start to come in my hand. I look onward at Kyle as come shoots up and he moans loudly. I cover my mouth with my clean hand so my hard breathing can’t be heard. I watch as Kyle lays there breathing as well. I quickly go back to my room and wash my hands. Kyle was masturbating thinking about me. You think I would be happy to know this but instead I am freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things get interesting hehehe :-)


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up early taking me a nice hot shower. I make my way downstairs to cook Kyle breakfast. It will make it easier for me to look at him. I feel embarrassed as I recall what happened. I pull out everything I need to make French toast along with eggs to scramble and some turkey bacon. I just got done placing the completed food on the plate when Kyle comes into the kitchen. He looks well put together his face is another story.

 

“Oh god, do you have aspirin?” he asked. 

 

“I have on the table for you. Are you up to eating?”

 

“A little” he says grabbing the pills swallowing them dry. I always wonder how are people are able to do that. I sit his plate in front of him. I sit down across for him as I dig into my food. I haven’t cooked this in forever so I am enjoying the fuck out of it. After a few moments of silence, I decide to try to make light chit chat. Anything to make me not think about last night.

 

“So what time are you heading out today?”

 

“Probably this afternoon,” replied Kyle after sipping some orange juice. “I wish I could stay longer and just enjoy everything.”

 

“Don’t be too sad. I mean you’ll be back here more often.”

 

“Yeah I will” he agreed. Kyle’s phone started to ring. He took his phone out of his pocket. “Hey Cat.” Pause. “Yeah I will be back later. Yes, I will remember to make sure to get Stan’s measurements. Shouldn’t we wait until the wedding date is closer?” This time I notice a frown come across Kyle’s face. “You want to move the date up? So, were you not planning on asking me how I felt about this? I have practice coming up in a few months and then the new season. I won’t have time to try and do a wedding too.” I almost feel bad for him because I can tell he is getting worked up. “I am not saying I don’t want to marry you. You are putting words in my mouth! You know what we will talk about this later.” Kyle ends the calls slamming his phone on the counter. I am wondering if the screen cracked in the process.

 

“Are you okay man?” I asked. Kyle is looking down at his plate making a terrible attempt to finish his breakfast.

 

“I’m fine,” he said. He manages to eat a bit more. I stay quiet to allow him to process everything. “I think I need a break from everything. Is it okay if I stay here one more night?” I almost choke on my orange juice. I don’t know if I can survive another night honestly. I will have to suck it up though in this case.

 

“Um sure dude. Not a problem.”

 

“Awesome. This time I will not drink so much. Well I will try not to.”

 

“Kyle, are you going to call Cat back? Let her know you are staying?”

 

“I’ll text her,” Kyle said not even looking at me. I don’t know why I am venting for Cat. I mean she seems nice enough. If Kyle really is busy then she should consider that before trying to schedule the wedding sooner. What do I really know? I head upstairs to my office suddenly inspired to write.

 

We get to Ike’s place and he is happy to see Kyle until he notices the frown on his face. They end up going somewhere in the house while Craig is dragging me to the living room.

 

“Something happened didn’t it!” he guessed. I couldn’t hide the blush even if I wanted to.

 

“No,” I replied. It’s mostly true, the drunk kiss and being a peeping tom should not count.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Craig. “He looked upset. I thought he would be in a good mood after hanging out with you.”

 

“He had a hangover,” I explained. “Then Catherine called. She moved up the wedding date without talking to him about. I mean if she knows Kyle so well she should have known this wasn’t going to go over well.”

 

“I am not surprised at all. Cat is a control freak. Kyle likes to think he has equal say but not really.”

 

“You really don’t like her, do you?” Craig shrugs.

 

“Well Kyle is staying another night. He said he needs some time away or whatever. I feel like something is wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?” I turn to face Craig before continuing.

 

“Like something is bothering him. He is going down memory lane a lot. Wanting to see old places and things we use to do. Wanting to be close to me again as we were before he joined the basketball team. I mean it’s like he is trying to go back to a certain time in his life.”

 

Craig cover his mouth. “You don’t think he has like cancer or something?”

 

“I don’t know!” I exclaimed. The thought of Kyle having cancer scares me. We are close again for the most part and I can’t handle the thought of him dying.

 

“Have you said anything to him about this?”

 

“No. I am just glad he wants us to stay in contact this time. I am not trying to mess that up with a theory I might have. Kyle will let me know when the time is right.”

 

“Are you sure nothing happened? Your face was really red just a moment ago.” I roll my eyes.

 

“We shared a drunk kiss. Well more so him than me, whatever it doesn’t matter but I put a stop to it.”

 

“I told you! You still have a chance at getting him.” Craig crosses his arms. “God if I wasn’t with his brother and you were not in love with him. I would try to fuck the shit out of him.” I am not surprised by Craig confession one bit.

 

“He was drinking. I am not putting too much thought into it.”

 

“Haven’t you heard the term that drunk minds speak the truth. I don’t understand how you guys can continue to act like you don’t love each other.”

 

“Craig, I don’t want to talk about this anymore” I say annoyed. I get up off the couch and start pacing.

 

“Fine. I got the information I wanted to know. I just hope that Kyle is okay. I might try to get Ike to press him for information.”

 

“Let it go Craig. Kyle will talk when he is ready.” After an hour Kyle comes back downstairs. He looks a little more relaxed and like himself. Ike gives me a look making wonder what him and Kyle talked about. I hide my nervousness.

 

“Everything okay Kyle?” I asked.

 

“Yup everything is good,” said Kyle. “Did you guys have any plans today?”

 

“I was just going to focus on my writing.”

 

“We didn’t have anything planned,” said Craig from the couch.

 

“Kyle wants to go to the arcade,” said Ike. I gave Craig a knowing look. “He is treating us so I say let’s go.”

 

“My driver and bodyguard are outside” explained Kyle. His phone started to ring he looked at phone pushing the call to ignore and then cutting it off. I wonder if this is the first time Cat has been in the dog house. We all pile into the rented SUV. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull my phone out and realized it’s Craig texting me.

 

Craig: I see what you mean. Something is going on with him

 

Stan: I know we will find out.

 

Craig: No shit

 

“Craig” said Ike. “Who are you talking to?” He tries to look at Craig’s phone.

 

“I am talking to a buddy if you must know. I was letting him know I am hanging out with family today.” Ike smiled.

 

“Family huh? Are you trying to tell me something with that?”

 

“Something like what?” asked Craig.

 

“Marriage,” Kyle chimed. “I am perfectly fine with you becoming Ike’s husband. You guys are so happy. Why not get married.” I see Ike blush as he gives Kyle look. “What? You guys should get married. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” I hide my laughter remembering how up front Kyle can be with his opinions at times.

 

We arrive to the arcade. I am kind of excited a little because I haven’t been in a while. We head inside and end up staying for hours. I think we played every single game in there. I was glad to actually laugh and forget I am an adult for a little while. I am sure Kyle felt the same way by the way he smiled. We head straight back to the house afterwards.

 

“Guys it’s been great but I really need to get going,” I state. “I have to get some stuff turned in for work.”

 

“Cool,” said Craig.

 

“I am going back with Stan and I will be laying down. I am a bit tired.” Ike and Kyle share a hug. He forces Craig to give him a hug. “I am going to be heading out tomorrow morning. I probably won’t be back out here for a while with our practice months coming up.”

 

“I know you will be back when you can,” replied Ike. “Take good care of him Stan.”

 

“I know how to take care of your big brother,” I replied rolling my eyes. “Come on Kyle.” We head back over to my place. Kyle looks relieved once inside. He heads straight upstairs to the guest room. I am worried about him but not sure when the right time is to bring that up. I follow him as I head to my office firing up my laptop. I am glad to be on a roll at the moment. I am looking at a very nice payday soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, next chapter they actually sleep together. Hey the chemistry is strong and timing is right. God do I love these two together.


	7. Chapter 7

I have several poems written and edited. With the day’s activities, I ended up drifting off. I never take naps. I am not a nap kind of guy. I awake to hear some shuffling. I slowly sit up and look around. I can see Kyle looking at some of my poems deep in thought. He is sitting on the sofa in my office. I have it for Shelly’s kids when I need to work but need to keep an eye on them. Also, serves as an extra bed since it can pull out.

 

“Hey,” I said.

 

“Your work is really good,” said Kyle. “I had no idea you could write like this.”

 

“Yeah I never planned to do anything with writing. It just kind of happened. Craig was joking about some card he got for his birthday saying I could write better stuff than that so I did.”

 

“Your muse must be an amazing person. I can only imagine how giddy I would feel be given a card like this.” I start blushing.

 

“Stop it Kyle. Most people are giddy when they get cards.” I stand up to stretch. I look over and see Kyle staring at me. I quickly pull my shirt back down feeling aroused by his intense stare. “Anything you want for dinner? I can cook us something.”

 

“Sure, I would love to try your cooking,” said Kyle standing up shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“It’s nothing that great” I laugh as I head towards the door. I can still feel the heat in my face as I reach the kitchen. I had started replaying last night in my mind. I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to get refocused.

 

“You okay?” asked Kyle.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied turning on the TV before heading to the kitchen. I decide to go with some good old fashion spaghetti. No need to get complicated. I focus on getting everything going on the stove before I glance up to check on Kyle. He is sitting in front of the TV. I stay in the kitchen not wanting to burn anything. Once everything is ready I take Kyle a plate. “Did you want to eat here or at the table?”

 

“Can we eat here?” Kyle asked.

 

“Yeah dude, I got trays on the side of the loveseat. Let me grab them.” I grab the TV tray setting them up. I got to grab my plate and sit back down beside Kyle. He looks deep in thought as he is eating.

 

“Kyle, I have been wanting to ask you something.”

 

“Ask me what?”

 

“Like is everything really okay? I feel like I don’t know, like something is wrong.”

 

“Nothing is wrong. I promise. I would tell you if something was wrong.” Kyle goes back to eating and I decide to leave it alone. We enjoy the show we are watching. Once we are full I take the dishes to the kitchen cleaning everything off.

 

“I am going to be heading up,” I told Kyle as I putting up the left overs. “You are more than welcome to continue to watch TV or whatever.” Kyle cuts the TV off. 

 

“I can watch it upstairs,” Kyle said standing up. “Thank you for dinner. I don’t eat home cooked meals often.”

 

“What do you eat?”

 

“Catherine has this hired chef that cooks everything for us. The main reason I am still in shape. I don’t know how to cook healthy food and make it taste good at all. I tried at one point to save money. Didn’t go very well.” He laughs. I start up the stairs behind him cutting off all the lights.

 

“Don’t forget to say goodbye tomorrow morning,” I say to him.

 

“I won’t forget, thanks for letting me stay another night. Ike is pretty jealous at the moment.”

 

“Oh please,” I said standing outside my bedroom opened door. “Craig would have kept him plenty busy rather you are there or not.” Kyle laughs.

 

“So true. Those two don’t like being apart huh.”

 

“More so Craig but he would never admit it.”

 

“Okay I will see you in the morning.”

 

“Right,” I smile not really wanting to part with him. I close my room door leaning against it. I want to so badly just hold him. Let him know everything is going to be okay although he says things are fine. I sigh making my way over to my bed. Despite the nap I am still pretty tired. I am in the middle of putting on my pj bottoms when I hear a knock at my door. “Come in.” I know it is Kyle so not a big deal. I hear the door open and I turn around pulling my shirt over my head. Kyle is just standing in the doorway. “You can come in.”

 

I see a hungry look in Kyle’s eye. He walks up to me pulling me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him place. This is the second time he has kissed me and I am tossing caution in the wind. Craig will be so proud of me when he hears this. I moan when I feel Kyle running his hand up my chest.

 

“Oh Stan,” he mumbles against my lips. He slides his hands up my back continuing to kiss me. Before long our tongues are doing this forbidden dance. I can feel that Kyle is hard. I think of what his dick looked like last night and I reach my hand down to cup him. He moans again sending shivers up my spine. I just realized he never undressed. I unbutton his jeans as I continue to kiss him all over his neck and chin. I can’t believe this is about to happen.

 

I lead Kyle over to the bed. I am usually nervous when it comes to sleeping with people since I am not that experienced. Since this is Kyle all of that has gone out of the window. I want to make him feel wonderful. I drop to my knees pulling his pants down to his thighs. I pull his member out through the slit in his briefs. Seeing this in lighting it astonishing. I see the precum oozing out the tip. You would think he hadn’t gotten off in days. I lick it a little before suck on the tip.

 

Kyle moans as he places his hand in my hair. I look up at him to see his head is tossed back, eyes fluttering. I moan onto his cock witnessing the pleasure on his face. I can feel my lower half hard wanting release but that will have to wait. I don’t want to touch myself yet. I stop sucking so I can lick and suck on his balls. Kyle hisses as my hand continuing to stroke him as I suck. After a couple of minutes, I stop and bring my attention back to him. I can feel that he is close as he starts to grit his teeth and he is shaking.

 

“Ah” he moans. “I don’t want to come. Your mouth dude oh my god.” I moan taking him further into my mouth sucking hard as I can. Kyle hands tighten on my hair. “I-I’m c-coming.” He didn’t even need to tell me because I could taste it before he even told me. I suck him until he soft and whimpering. I stand up and he is laying back on my bed trying to catch his breath. I look at him waiting for him to freak out but he doesn’t. “Come here.”

 

I climb onto the bed and hover over Kyle. He smiles up at me pulling me in for a kiss. Soon Kyle flips me on my back. He slowly runs his hand up my chest bringing his attention to my nipples. I arch my back and start moaning. Kyle uses his free hand to play with my other nipple teasing it as he continues to suck on the other one. His one hand finally releases my nipple and grabbing my cock instead. At this point I am very sensitive and in need. His hand is so big and warmer than usual at the moment.

 

“Shit,” I hiss. Kyle starts to kiss me as his hand starts to move up and down. I moaning into his mouth as he tries to suck on my tongue. It feels like everything I had built up for years is coming to surface. Feelings I thought ignored stronger than ever. “Kyle, I-“ Kyle kissed me before I could say anything tightening and quickening his grip. “Ahhhh,” I start coming into his hand as I feel nothing but extreme pleasure unlike anything I felt before.

 

Kyle places his face into my neck. “Can I be inside of you?” he whispered.

 

“Yes,” I reply nodding my head. I don’t want to ask him has he done this before killing the mood. I like how things are going right now in this moment. I get up to go grab the lube thankful I took me a good shower this morning. I fully remove my pants before turning around. I see Kyle is now completely naked. I am sure most people see basketball players on TV or in person at the games. Seeing one of them naked, seeing Kyle naked is a wonderful thing.

 

Kyle walks over to me with a look on his face telling me he does not regret any of this at all. He leans down kissing me softly. I kiss him some more before laying on the bed. I put some lube on my fingers and start to prep myself as Kyle watches. It’s the weirdest but sexiest thing ever.

 

“May I?” asked Kyle leaning over me.

 

“If you want. I am almost ready,” I say breathy. Kyle leans over me once more placing his fingers at my opening. He slides in one finger making me feel better than when I do it myself. I moan already feeling greedy. “Add another finger,” Kyle does what I ask. I have no idea what he is doing but it almost has if he has done this before. “Kyle,” I arch my back feeling ready to come again. He removes his fingers.

 

“I can’t hold back any longer” muttered Kyle. He positions himself over me. Kyle slowly slides inside of me.

 

“Ahhhh,” I moan. I feel so full, full of Kyle. I am not hurting but I am feeling good. Kyle continues to stroke me slowly, taking his time, kissing every part of my body he can see. I have never been handled with such care. “Oh Kye,” I am fighting not to come already but everything feels so good. Kyle starts to speed up. I wrap my arms around his neck trying to hold on. I want to be close to him as possible. Kyle found my spot making me cry out the loudest I have by far.

 

“Dude you sound amazing,” he panted. “I love you much.” Hearing these words from Kyle after all these years caused me to come as he thrusts inside of me. “So tight, your gripping me,” Kyle slows down to hip rolls. “I’m going to come. Stan,” I look up at Kyle as he starts to release everything he has inside of me. Kyle rolls over when he is done so that his weight is not crushing me. Rolling onto my side to face him as I can feel his seeds leaking out but I don’t care. I can change the sheets in the morning.

 

The weight of what happened just came down on me. What was going to happen now? Are things going to be weird between us? He said he loved me. How long has he loved me? I wonder is he mad that I didn’t say it back. I stare at Kyle as he quickly goes into a deep sleep. I guess so with the kind of day he had. I turn off my lamp and cuddle against Kyle. The smell of sex is still in the air almost making me hard again. I finally close my eyes enjoying the feel of being in Kyle’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments. I will probably respond tomorrow since I am actually sick today. I still wanted to get a chapter up for you all.

I stirred in my sleep hearing what I am sure is Kyle moving around my room. I open my eyes and I see Kyle putting on his watch. He looks nice today wearing a polo shirt, jeans, and some loafers.

 

“Hey,” I say in my morning voice.

 

“I was just about to write you a note,” he smiled. “I am about to have my driver take me to the airport.”

 

“Okay,” I say sitting up.

 

“I will text you when I land safely,” Kyle walks over to me bending down to kiss me. “I’m going to miss seeing you. Thanks for this weekend.”

 

I look down feeling embarrassed. “It’s no big deal.”

 

“Very big deal,” replied Kyle standing back up. “Don’t forget to turn in your latest work because it is truly amazing. You can go back to sleep. I will lock up for you.” I get out of the bed not wanting him to leave. I press my body into his kissing him once again. Kyle wraps his arms around me when we are interrupted by his phone. “Hello,” I stop hugging Kyle as he looks serious. “I am on my way to the airport right now. We can talk when I get there.” I guess I know who that is. “Yeah I did turn my phone off because I was not in the mood to talk. Cat, Cat, I am turning my phone off again. Whatever.” Kyle ended the call. “Sorry you had to hear that.”

 

I just shrug because I don’t know what else to do. Kyle kisses me one last time before disappearing out of my room. I can tell he used my shower this morning as my room smells heavily of the Ocean Bath and Body Works for men that I purchased. I feel a little sad now. We were starting to feel like a real couple. What I am saying? Kyle is suppose to be getting married.

 

I crawl back into bed hugging my pillow smelling the left remains of Kyle. Would it be wrong to hold on to these sheets for one more day? I drift back off to sleep seeming it was only 4am. I awake again around 10am. I know Kyle must be home by now. I take a shower and get ready for my day. I check my phone to see a text from Kyle.

 

Kyle: I know you are still sleep. I just want to let you know I made it home safely. I will talk to you soon.

 

Talk to me soon? How soon are we talking here? I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell. I head downstairs looking out the peephole to see Craig on my doorstep. His nosy ass would be here. I open the door.

 

“Craig,” I say stepping aside. Craig walks in past me.

 

“So tell me why Ike gets a call from Kyle this morning,”

 

“And?” I ask wondering how this concerns me. “Look I haven’t had breakfast yet so I am going into the kitchen.” Craig follows me continuing his babble.

 

“He is happy as fuck. Like really happy which is interesting seeming that Ike could hear Catherine yelling in the background.”

 

I decided to go with a simple breakfast today using my waffle maker. I pull out the ingredients thinking about what to say.

 

“Kyle did have his phone off so Catherine is probably pissed off about that.”

 

“Um hm,” said Craig running towards the stairs.

 

“Dude, what the fuck!” I exclaimed chasing after him. Craig goes into my room looking around. He is not touching anything but just looking.

 

“You guys totally fucked,” he stated.

 

“Get out of my room,”

 

“I had to see what state your room was in,” Craig replied walking past me. “Were you even going to tell me?” Craig makes his way back down stairs to the kitchen. I am pretty pissed off but at the same time I am glad to talk about it to someone.

 

“Maybe,” I reply getting back to my mixing bowl. “We didn’t plan for it to happen.”

 

“Are you sure he is not dying of cancer?” asked Craig. “He is acting like a man on a mission.”

 

“He’s not. He promised me everything is fine.”

 

“You don’t really buy that, do you?”

 

“Fuck no I don’t believe it,” I load up my waffle maker and grab some turkey bacon to cook on the side.

 

“So, how was it?”

 

“How was what?”

 

“Don’t play stupid. How was Kyle in bed?” I am not sure if I want to share this information. I blush just remembering everything that happened last night. “Now I have to know!”

 

“It was amazing. I could tell he has never been with a guy before but he didn’t make me feel that way.” I stop thinking carefully over my next words. “He was making love to me man.”

 

“Holy shit. That is pretty deep. You’re probably the reason he is fighting with that Cat chick.”

 

“No Catherine did that herself when she moved that wedding date. It’s stressing him out.”

 

“Making love, so how did it make you feel?”

 

“Craig how do you feel when Ike makes love to you. Come on, I shouldn’t have to explain it to you.”

 

“It proves that I was right all along though,” said Craig. “He is totally in love with you.”

 

“I know that now but what made him realize this now?”

 

“Cancer man. I swear it has to be cancer.”

 

“Please keep this between us. I don’t want Ike knowing about this.” Craig waved me off.

 

“Ike is going to find out like he finds out everything else. He could tell something happened between you guys the night before. Kyle didn’t tell him anything but he can tell. He is his little brother after all. Plus, Ike is smart as fuck.” I nod in agreement. Ike, I think knows I had feelings for Kyle from the very beginning. He was always around whenever I went over to their house. I use to believe Mrs. Broflovski told him to spy on us on sometimes. “Cook me some of that turkey bacon.”

 

“Craig, you really need to get a job,”

 

“Ike takes excellent care of me. I don’t need to work and I fucking love it,” Probably for the best given his mouth. Ike is a relator and makes very good money. “So what are you going to do now?”

 

“I don’t know Craig. I mean I just go to play things by ear.”

 

“So you are willing to become a mistress?” I did not think that far. Would Kyle really still follow through with marrying Catherine? I rub my forehead not happy with the thought even more than before. “Kyle is not going to marry Cat. If he does I think he is going to regret it.” I believe Kyle will too but he is a grown man and I can’t tell him what to do. I plate my waffle and grab the turkey bacon off the stove sitting at the island with Craig. “Are you ever going to tell him you love him?”

 

“Maybe, I don’t know. The timing now is much worse than before.”

 

“Better if you ask me. You know he cares about you and doesn’t mind being with you.” I shake my head because Craig might be right but I don’t know if I want to put myself out there that much. “Do you know when he will be back out here?”

 

“It will be a while,” I reply after taking a bite of turkey bacon. “He has team practice coming up and then his new season starts.”

 

“Man that poor guy stays busy but hey he richer than any of us.” I say nothing as I start on my waffle. Kyle may be rich but something tells me deep down he is not happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and comments. I am feeling better today and will be responding to those.
> 
> This chapter is beefy but for good reason. I saw no point in breaking up the flow that was happening.

I am smiling checking my account. Several of my poems have been purchased. Kyle is the perfect muse. We have been keeping in touch really well, making me fall even deeper in love with him. He talks to me like we are in a relationship. It’s weird but I welcome it at the same time. 

 

I am getting ready to head over to Ike and Craig’s place. They said I need to be there. I am sure Kyle must be coming in town or something other. Kyle hasn’t mentioned anything about coming back but I hope so. I haven’t seen him in person in 3 months. I kind of miss him. I do one more check in the mirror before heading out the door. The drive is faster than I thought. I spot Kyle’s driver car and I start grinning. He tried to surprise me but that didn’t go over very well. I ring the doorbell and Ike opens the door.

 

“Stan you look good,”

 

“Thanks,” I reply stepping inside and taking off my coat. “Where is everyone?”

 

“In the living room as usual. I will have dinner finished shortly.” I smile because I love Ike’s cooking. I don’t know how he finds the time to cook on top of his job. I head into the living eager to see Kyle. My face drops when I see Catherine is with him.

 

“Hi Stan!” she exclaims. I can see Craig giving me a sympathetic face. 

 

“I am doing great,” I reply sitting down next to Craig. “I just recently sold a lot of my poems.”

 

“That’s great,” smiled Catherine. “It’s so cold here.”

 

“I keep telling her this is nothing,” laughed Kyle. “It’s only going to get colder.”

 

“Makes me glad we will only be here during the end of the summer and fall,”

 

“Don’t say that,” said Kyle. “The snow here is actually beautiful. Especially with the mountains in the background, picture perfect.”

 

“Seeing an actual picture for me dear is good enough,” she said touching his knee. I notice the sparkly diamond ring she has. That thing is blinding and it’s not even in natural lighting. 

 

“Craig, do you guys have wine for this evening? I ask trying to sound polite.

 

“God yes,” said Craig. “I need a glass myself.” I follow Craig to the kitchen. I see him pull a bottle out the fridge and he looks over into his living room. “I can’t believe that bitch is even here.”

 

“She is his fiancée,” I said although it takes a lot out of me to admit. 

 

“We didn’t even know she was coming,” whispered Craig. “She didn’t even want to stay with us. She has Kyle and her up in some expensive ass hotel. I swear this girl is stuck up.” I can smell the dinner Ike has going which smells pretty damn good.

 

“It is what it is,” I said pouring me a glass. I quickly down it, pouring another. We head back to the living room as Ike returns to the kitchen.

 

“Catherine,” said Ike. “I hear that you want to get married in Paris.”

 

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “I mean Paris is the city of love. I can picture the wedding so clearly in my mind.”

 

“What is the date again?” asked Craig nursing his wine.

 

“We were going to go for next year in May but I am thinking of changing it to January, maybe New Year’s Eve. New year, new life, tell me that is such a great concept.”

 

“Isn’t that in the middle of the season?” I asked.

 

“Yes, it is but I think Kyle and I can make it happen. I think he can squeeze it in but we would have no room for error. That is why I have the best wedding planner on this.” I can’t even bare to look at Kyle right now. Catherine’s mouth is going a mile a minute but Kyle hasn’t really said anything to me.

 

The wine runs through me as it always does and I head to the bathroom in the hall. I head into the bathroom relieving myself deciding it is best to let Kyle go. He has his own life and is not going to give up for stupid old me. He is a NBA player, straight NBA player with his life ahead of him. I wash my hands thinking of Kyle. I open the door and I am not surprised to see him standing there.

 

“It’s all yours dude,” I tell him trying to walk back to the living room. Kyle pushes me into the bathroom. He closes the door locking it. No sooner than I heard the click he is shoving his tongue down my throat. I moan before pulling back. “Kyle your fiancée is out there.”

 

“I miss you so much,” he said ignoring what I said before kissing me again. Kyle wraps his arms around me trapping me to his body. I can feel him growing hard.

 

“Kyle,” I moan trying to get him to stop.

 

“I need to feel you,” he whispered into my ear. “Leave your front door unlocked tonight. I am going to come and see you.” Kyle starts kissing me again with some much passion I feel the fight leaving my body. He stops kissing me. “Get yourself together. You need to leave out first.” I can’t even wrap my mind around what is happening. All I can do is nod. I watch as Kyle pees feeling a little more turned on than I should have. I look into the mirror quickly and I can see my face doesn’t look as flustered. I head out into the hall.

 

I go to the kitchen to refill my wine glass. I am going to need this to make it through dinner. I sit down at the table since I see Ike pulling his baked Turkey out the oven. It’s not thanksgiving but I am still happy to have it.

 

“You all can come sit at the table,” instructed Ike. “The food is ready.”

 

“Smells excellent,” said Catherine standing up. “Let me go wash my hands really quick. Where is the restroom?”

 

“Go down the hall towards the front door and to the left,” explained Ike. I noticed Craig doesn’t say much to her. Soon as she leaves Craig takes his seat at the table.

 

“She is delusional,” he stated. “There is no way Kyle can do that damn wedding and play. There is not enough time.”

 

“I second that,” said Ike. “My brother is a grown man. He would let her know that too if he is smart. I get the feeling he doesn’t like to tell her no often.”

 

“Needs to grow a pair of balls,” muttered Craig. I couldn’t help but chuckle. I watch as Ike sits the turkey on the table with certain sections already sliced. He adds the sides of green beans, whole wheat rolls, and mashed sweet potatoes. I never had mashed sweet potatoes but it smells and looks good.

 

“Ike this looks incredible,” I compliment.

 

“Thank you. Now if only I can get Craig to cook.” Craig rolls his eyes. I hear giggling as we spot Kyle and Catherine coming back into the room. I do not miss the flush on both of their cheeks. I fix myself another class of wine. I can see Craig looking at me, giving me the slow down face. Fuck you Craig, this wine is the only thing keeping me going.

 

I sit back down in my seat getting comfortable. I feel kind of left out sitting here with the other couples. We start to get out food and get settled back into our seats.

 

“How do you think you guys are going to do this season?” asked Ike before eating a bite of green beans.

 

“I am pretty sure we will be making the playoffs this year. I am super excited.”

 

“I think they will too,” chimed in Catherine. “I mean imagine all the endorsements you will be getting.”

 

“I really don’t care about that. I just really want to play. It would be nice to win overall.”

 

“Sure, sure,” said Catherine grabbing her wine. “We are planning to go to Fiji for our honeymoon. Have any of you ever been?”

 

“Nope,” I replied.

 

“On my bucket list,” replied Ike. “As you can imagine I don’t have much time for vacation.”

 

“Of course you do,” giggled Catherine. “You are your own man, your own business. If need be your clients can wait until you return.” I am starting to see what Craig is talking about. Is Kyle really going to marry this woman?

 

The rest of dinner is uneventful. Catherine seems to mostly be bragging about her life together with Kyle. It almost feels like she is more in love with what he can do for her than actually him. I don’t see how he can’t see this. I announce my departure as I head towards the door. I put on my coat as Craig stands behind me.

 

“You are so lucky you get to leave,” he snorted. “I have to stay here and listen to some more of Cat’s amazing stories.” I chuckle.

 

“Yes I am so jealous of you,” I joke. “I will see you later okay.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Craig opening the door. “Text me okay?” I assure him I will text him. I walk pass Kyle’s driver wondering how much he gets paid. Poor guy is just sitting out here in the cold. I get into my car heading home trying to decide if I am going to listen to Kyle and leave my door unlocked tonight. Of course I am going to do it because I miss him too. I miss him a lot more than I would ever admit.

 

I get home and don’t need to shower since I did earlier that day. I go to figure out what sleeping clothes I want to put on that Kyle would find cute. Does it even matter? I am sure they won’t be staying on long. I know the temperatures are going to drop so I put on some flannel bottoms and thick cotton tee. I get comfy on my bed and turn on the TV. I am not sure when Kyle will arrive. I sit there wondering if I should write. I have been bouncing around with this idea to write an actually book. I am nervous because writing a book is different from writing poems.

 

I write a few poems before I ended up getting sleepy. I put my work aside and check the time. It is now almost 1am. I sigh starting to wonder if he is even coming. I get snuggled under my covers trying to will myself not to cry. I finally fall asleep. I have a dream that Catherine and I are fighting over Kyle. He just stands there not saying anything. Even with it being a dream it makes me angry that he doesn’t do anything.

 

I open my eyes and look around my somewhat dark room. I left the TV on for lighting. I don’t see Kyle and this time I cannot hide my disappointment. I go to use the bathroom and come back to my room my heart filled with sadness. I am getting under the covers when Kyle walks into the room.

 

“Hey,” he said as if he never went to sleep. I can tell he is tired.

 

“Dude, I thought you weren’t coming anymore,” I said trying to keep my emotions in check. Kyle removes his coat and shoes before walking closer to the bed.

 

“It took a while for Catherine to go to sleep,” Kyle sits on the beat opposite me and I can smell Cat’s perfume coming off of him making me feel disgusted.

 

“You need to take a shower,” I tell him.

 

“What? Why?” he asked.

 

“You reek of Catherine and I don’t want her smell in my bed,” I growled at him.

 

“She will know that I showered. It will seem suspect,” said Kyle.

 

I laugh at him because he sounds stupid right now. “So what were you coming over for Kyle? Did you not plan to fuck me? You know if you did you would have had to take a shower anyway.”

 

“I know this is all confusing for you and everything but no need to be nasty to me.”

 

“Kyle I am honestly not trying to fight with you. I am just telling you what it is. I know for sure you are not sleeping in my fucking bed smelling like her.” I run my hands through my hair feeling more tired by the minute.

 

“Fine. I guess it is the least I can do.” I watch as Kyle removes his clothes. He walks over and kisses me. “Can you at least join me?” I tingle at this thought. I remove my clothes and follow Kyle to the bathroom. I turn on only the light above the shower so that we can least see each other a little bit.

 

The water us warm in inviting. I feel the stress leaving my body as Kyle stands over washing me. Doesn’t take long before he is kissing me and telling me how much he loves me. I believe him but I don’t understand why he is with Catherine. I don’t want to bring that up right now. I want to actually just live in the moment. We towel off and climb into bed. Kyle waste no time grabbing the lube.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” he whispered into my ear before licking it. I turn my head still not wanting to give in to my urges yet. He starts sucking my neck as his hand slides lower. I let out a sigh of relief as he grabs me and starts moving his hand slowly. Kyle groans making me grab onto him. He started sucking on my neck as he releases me and takes his hand where I want it.

 

I moan as his finger slides inside of me. My eyes roll back into my head. It doesn’t take long for him to find my spot. This time around Kyle seems more experienced than before. I am gripping the sheets trying to hold on but I can’t. I start moaning louder as I release myself on my stomach.

 

Kyle doesn’t give me time to catch my breath as he quickly thrust into me sending pleasure and shock my way that I express vocally. “Yes,” he moans. “This just what I needed Stan.” I am not sure what he means by that. I hope he is not just using me for sex. I don’t want to chance it; I have to end this. Kyle starts grunting and I can tell he is getting closer. Kyle sits up on the bed pulling me into his lap never once did we separate. I moan from the movement.

 

“Fuck,” I say as he continues to murder my spot. It’s already sensitive but he continues to hit it dead on. I am in the middle of tossing my head back when Kyle grabs the back of my head forcing me to kiss him. I am moaning into the kiss. I am looking into in his eyes as I can see the TV light bouncing off of them. 

 

“Stan shit,” he says before kissing me again. I can feel him coming inside of me as I continue to grind my hips on him. I am out of breath by time I stop. I get off of Kyle and go to get myself cleaned up. I feel like a wimp as I feel the tears sliding down my face. I grab a robe to cover my body since it is cold in here.

 

“Kyle, I need you to leave,”

 

“Really? I mean I was going to lay with you for a while,” he explained.

 

“Dude I can’t do this anymore,” I said looking down. “I mean you say you love me but this isn’t love. If you loved me, you wouldn’t be doing this.” I can feel his eye’s burning into me.

 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just need a little more time. I am so close to getting to the goal I have been aiming for since I was 15.”

 

“Does that goal include marrying Catherine? I don’t see you trying to put a stop to this wedding bullshit.” Kyle is climbing out of the bed and walking over closer to me where his clothes are.

 

“I do love Catherine,” he said.

 

“Get out,” I tell him not wanting to hear anymore.

 

“Stan,”

 

“Get the fuck out!” I yelled shaking now from anger. I watch Kyle grab his stuff and disappear from the room. I allow more tears to fall before I head downstairs and lock the door behind him. I head back upstairs and look at clock on the nightstand. It is now a little after 6am. I sigh as I climb back into bed. I don’t have the energy or the will to shower at the moment. I would do it later. I close my eyes wishing I could take everything back that Kyle and I did. I almost wish we could have just stay estranged. I would rather have all of him then none of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In upcoming chapters you will see more of Catherine which is not much may I add. She is a character I created to hate. I did my job because I can't stand her. She only gets worse from here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I also want to thank clotpolemerlin, Jeananas, CreekOTP, Wildshadow, and cosmotarian for the lovely comments. You all can thank clotpolemerlin for this chapter being posted. I also told cosmotarian if you ask me for more I will post the next chapter. All you have to do is ask :-)

I didn’t talk to anyone after that night. I needed time to myself. I didn’t even want to talk to Craig. At least I have got started on my book. I decided to work under an alias name. I am thinking of making the book a 2 part series. The first being a girl in love with her best friend, she tells him but he rejects her. Second part is he comes back into her life although he is married. I know it is pretty much my life at the moment but no one needs to know that. I am sure some people will be very interested in reading it.

 

I am sitting at my desk in my office when I hear the doorbell. I head downstairs and see Craig outside. I guess I avoided him long enough. I open the door inviting him in upstairs. I sit back at my desk as he sits on the sofa.

 

“Where the hell have you been?”

 

“Here,” I sigh. “I am actually working on a two-part novel.” Craig looks impressed.

 

“So you decided to write a book after all. I think it’s a great idea.”

 

I shrug. “So many writers out there. It can either be a hit or miss.”

 

“Are you going to take it to a publisher?”

 

“No, I am going to use a self-publishing on Amazon.”

 

“Smart,” replied Craig leaning back into the sofa. “So what happened the other night?”

 

“What do you mean Craig? I am not a mind reader and I am not in the mood. Just ask me what you want to.”

 

“Kyle was in a pissed off mood on Sunday. He came by before heading out to start his season and to say the least he was off. More so than before.”

 

“Did you try asking him what was wrong?” I asked. “I mean you almost seem more concerned for him than me.”

 

“He is moody as fuck. Of course, I want to know why. I am sure Ike could find out. He tells him most things but I think he is keeping a lid on this. Catherine seemed okay and ignored his attitude.” She does not love Kyle at all. What kind of fiancée would ignore her partner who is obviously upset?

 

“I couldn’t do what we were doing anymore,” I sigh crossing my arms. I still feel emotionally drained and don’t really want to talk about it but I know Craig won’t let this go. “I broke off whatever it was we had going.”

 

“You guys are still friends at least right?”

 

“I don’t know,” I admit sadly. “I don’t know if I can be friends with him Craig. I love him. I can’t go back, too many lines have been crossed.”

 

“What about the wedding?”

 

“I will still be the best man for his bullshit wedding but after that I am done. I am going to move on.”

 

“You are actually going to go on some dates?”

 

“I am not ready for all of that. I am just going to focus on my work which you are interrupting by the way.” I take a sip from my coffee.

 

“Well excuse the fuck out of me. I also wanted to let you know to keep your scheduled clear for the first weekend in December.”

 

“Why, what’s going on?”

 

“Kyle is flying us out to be fitted,” explained Craig. “Well more so you and Ike, I am just tagging along for the ride. This is going to be so awkward with what I know is going on.”

 

“Awkward,” I exclaimed. “This is ridiculous. He is not happy with Catherine. I mean I am just so confused. This, this is why I am freaking the hell out.” I put my face in my hands getting mad all over again.

 

“Man you really love him don’t you?”

 

“Dude, you have no idea. I honestly don’t think I could love anyone else.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support.

We landed in California and I am actually grateful for their warm winter’s. South park is covered in snow but here it is only in the 70’s. We are in the SUV that the driver picked us up taking us to Kyle’s house. The fitting is tomorrow morning with us flying out the following day. I have to keep reminding myself I am doing this for the sake of Kyle and his career. He has worked hard and given up a lot to get where he is now. This is the least I can do for him.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” whispered Craig. I nodded. I am honestly not sure if I will be okay but I will have to get over that and quick. We are pulling up to the front of the house. I brought my laptop with me so I could work on my second book. The first one is now complete. Wendy is currently proof reading it for me and she is doing it for free. I will be sure to pay her although she said she doesn’t need anything.

 

I have my smallest luggage bag with me. I don’t need to much. I am glad I packed some tee shirts though. Catherine greets us at the door just as happy and full of energy as always. I force a smile on my face as I follow her to show Ike and Craig which room they are staying in. They head into their room leaving her and I alone.

 

“So how was the flight?” she asked.

 

“It was fine,” I reply keeping it short.

 

“So you have known Kyle a long time right?”

 

“Since kindergarten,”

 

“I just wanted to double check. Has he said anything to you? He has been kind of distant.” Dare I say I actually feel bad for her.

 

“When he is stressed out he can sometimes pull away from people so he can focus on whatever it is he needs to. Most of the time during finals week or leading up to that we would not hear from him. It’s nothing personal.”

 

“Alright then. Thanks. I never thought anything of it but at the same time I have never seen him stressed out or anything. He should try being me and planning for this wedding.” She starts to chuckle. “I hope you don’t mind but I put you in the same room you had the last time. We should just call it the Stan room.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Thank you. Is it okay if I could have your internet code?”

 

“Of course. I will be sure to get that for you as soon as possible. You can go ahead and get comfortable. Dinner will be at 7pm tonight.”

 

“Thanks,”

 

“Thank you,” she winked before walking away. I head into my room knowing this is going to be a long weekend. I get my items settle before pulling out my laptop and start writing. I have a good stride going on when I hear my phone. I grab the phone not looking at who is calling me. “Hello”

 

“Are you coming to eat?” asked Craig. I looked down and saw it was 10 after 7pm.

 

“Shit, yeah, I will be right there.” Time had got away from me. I close my laptop and head off towards the dining hall. I wonder do they always eat in the dining hall. When I was talking to Kyle I never spoke about Catherine. I didn’t want to know about anything they do together. Call me selfish. I am the last one to arrive. “Sorry I am late.”

 

The dining table is huge. Long enough to sit at least 20 people. Only one half is being currently occupied. I sit down next to Craig.

 

“No worries,” smiled Catherine. She grabbed someone and told them to bring me some soup. “I hope you are good and hungry.”

 

“I am,” I replied getting comfortable in my seat. I am doing my best not to look at Kyle. “Hey Kyle.” No need to be rude. Kyle waves his hand at me.

 

“No need to be rude hun,” said Catherine. “Tell him hi.”

 

“Hi Stan,” said Kyle before focusing on his soup.

 

“Sorry,” apologized Catherine. I nod not wanting to say anything further. My soup is placed in front of me. I can tell it is home made tomato basil. I took a sip and smiled. Mother of god this is good. “I knew you would like it.”

 

“Yeah, this is delicious,” I start to focus on my soup.

 

“You know Ike,” said Catherine. “I think you could do very well here as a realtor. Have you ever considered relocating?”

 

“No. I have grown up in South Park and I prefer to stay there. California is on a bigger scale. I would also need to get licensed to sale in this area as well.”

 

“I can see you doing it. Maybe you could dedicate yourself to one area.” Ike laughs.

 

“I could sure but then that would be a disservice to my clients. They all deserve my full attention. If I open up to sales here, that would cut in on everyone’s time.” Catherine smiled.

 

“You are just phenomenal,” she said continuing to grin.

 

“So how is that wedding going?” Craig chimed in with a slight attitude.

 

“It’s going great. We are putting on the final touches. I am so excited. I will be Mrs. Broflovski in another 3 weeks.” I can’t look at neither one of them right now. 

 

“So you decided to go with our Jewish ceremony?” asked Ike.

 

“Um no,” admitted Catherine. “Kyle is going along with our Catholic ceremony.” Say what?

 

“Kyle you didn’t tell me that,” replied Ike looking at his brother.

 

“I didn’t want to have to hear mom’s mouth,”

 

“Hear her mouth, you will be lucky if she doesn’t walk out.”

 

“I am sure Mrs. Broflovski will stick around to see her oldest get married,”

 

“You really don’t get it,” said Ike. “Our mother is a very proud woman. She loves us, brought us up to be proud in our Jewish faith.” Catherine snorted.

 

“If she can accept you being gay she can accept Kyle doing a catholic marriage. I am not asking him to give up his faith.” I almost choked on my soup. I couldn’t believe she said that.

 

“Cat, that was uncalled for,” stated Kyle looking at her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to be rude but I am not going to be made to feel guilty in my own home.” Ike just shakes his head as the server takes his empty bowl away. No one says anything for what feels like ages. If I was not hungry I would have left the table and had gone to my room.

 

I am glad when the next meal arrives. Marinated lamb, asparagus, and couscous. It was really good. I excused myself after that hightailing it to my room. I haven’t felt that much tension since Shelly told mom and dad she was knocked up at 17. I sigh sitting down on my bed. That dinner conversation was so bad, I was glad when we are able to leave the table. I actually skipped dessert because I wanted to get the hell away from there. I would get online and pull up Netflix but I still need the internet code. I also want to see where Wendy is with the proof reading. I would like for the book to be out January 1st. I know on Kyle’s wedding day. This has nothing to do with him.

 

I am well into my writing when I hear a knock on my door. “Come in,” I am surprised when I see that it is Kyle. I go back to focusing on the screen in front me. I must stay strong.

 

“I was told you needed the internet code. I wrote it down on this paper for you.” He hands the paper out to me. 

 

“Thank you,” I reply taking it from him. I sit it on the nightstand next to me and went back to typing. I know he is still staring at me, I can feel him still staring at me.

 

“How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,”

 

“So we are back to that?”

 

“Kyle, I am not trying to be rude to you in anyway but I told you how I felt,” I am still typing not skipping a beat.

 

“We were good being friends though right?”

 

“Yeah we were but I can’t be friends with you anymore,” I can feel myself becoming choked up that I stopped talking. “Please respect my decision.”

 

“Why the fuck are you even here?” he asked almost yelling. Now I am distracted. I sit my computer aside and swing my feet over the side of the bed.

 

“I am your best man. I owe you that much.”

 

“Oh, so now you are doing me a favor?”

 

“Actually, yes I am,” I say with confidence.

 

“I will tell you why you are here,” Kyle walks up on me so fast that I blinked and he is in front of me. “You are here because you love me.” He starts kissing me and I am trying to shake him off.

 

“Kyle no!” I exclaimed.

 

“You love me,” he repeats. “You are here because you love me.” He starts kissing all over my face and neck.

 

“Kyle,” I whine.

 

“I know you want me because I want you,” he says grabbing me. Dear god it is taking everything in me to push him off of me. I was succeeding until he pulled my dick out. Before I could protest he has his lips locked around it.

 

“Shit,” I cry. I haven’t had a blow job in a while. I am not going to even try to remember how long. Kyle starts taking more of me into his mouth. I can feel his saliva started to build up as he continues to suck me. I look down at him. He has no shame at all doing this under the roof he shares with Catherine. I start panting and trying to hold in my voice in. I feel his mouth tighten around me as I feel more warmth and wetness. I then realized he just deep throated me. “Oh my god.”

 

Without meaning to I start thrusting my hips into his mouth. I can hear him gagging which feels good. He grabs my hips trying to hold me back which works because he is a bit stronger than me. He removes one hand to grab my balls and start playing with them.

 

“Oh fuck,” I moan as I feel my orgasm looming. Kyle must like this reaction as he moans on my dick. With this sensation, I start coming so hard into his mouth. I am leaning over almost trapping Kyle in my lap. I feel like I can’t think right now. Kyle sits up from my lap pulling me in for a kiss.

 

“I love you. I want us to keep in touch okay. I know you love me, I know this is hard, it’s hard for me too. We can do this.” I shake my head no as I try to keep the tears from falling. “I know you think this about sex but it’s not.” Kyle stands up and I can see that he is hard, very hard. “I am going to take care of this, by myself. Let me know if you need anything.” Kyle quickly leaves leaving me stunned. Shit. I keep trying to do the right thing and here he is trying to pull me back in. I look down at my lap thinking of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is not an idiot, I will say that. He knows exactly what he is doing....I still love my Kyle anyway :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters hehehe,

It is late morning and we are arriving to the tailor’s that will be taking our measurements and starting out suits today. I have always seen this shit in movies but sure enough they have a 3-way mirror and this stage like thing in the center for you to stand on.

 

“You’re going to get my suit made, too right?” asked Craig as we stood up front waiting to be greeted.

 

“You’re not in my lineup,” said Kyle. “I can take care of you though.”

 

“Yes!” exclaimed Craig.

 

“You don’t even like dressing up,” noted Ike.

 

“Yeah but now when I have to I will look like a total bad ass. Tailor made shit is much better than that generic store shit. Why do you think we are in here?” Craig and that mouth I swear.

 

“Hello gentlemen. I am sorry to keep you waiting. I am Mr. Jeffrey and I will be the head tailor on your suits. Mr.Broflovski Ms. Catherine has told me a lot about you.”

 

“Same here,” replied Kyle. “You have made a lot of suits for me and her.”

 

“I am just glad you two are not like most people with weight gain and what not. I hate having to up my prices on people.”

 

“For sure,” replied Kyle.

 

“How is this going to work?” asked Ike.

 

“Good question,” replied Mr. Jeffrey. “I going to take you all one by one to the backroom to get your measurements. I am going to have my two assistants help me so that this is a faster process. Kyle has already picked out your fabric. I will start to piece them together gaining accurate measurements. I hope none of you are shy because I will need you to remove your clothes.”

 

“That will not be a problem I am sure,” said Kyle.

 

“Alright then who is first?”

 

Craig pushes Ike forward causing us to all laugh.

 

“Well aren’t you a tall one,” Mr. Jeffrey stated to Ike. “Follow me this way.” We all sat down in the chairs available in the front. I pull out my phone to check my email. I am still writing poems and wanted to see if my last batch had any sales.

 

“So Kyle,” said Craig crossing his arms. “Are you sure Catherine is the one for you?”

 

“I am sure,” he replied not even thinking about it.

 

“I support you Kyle because you are Ike’s brother and we went to school together but I don’t like Catherine.” Kyle rolled his eyes.

 

“Who is there you do like?”

 

“I am serious Kyle. Do you not hear how she talks about herself 24-7? I mean you were there at that table last night, right?”

 

“I was,”

 

Craig just shakes his head. I give him a look telling him to leave it alone before going back to my phone.

 

“I wish they could have more staff,” I say changing the subject. “I am ready to go already. I have work to do.”

 

“You have been busy since you got here,” said Kyle. “Are you making a lot of sales on that many poems? 

 

“Yes I am,” Kyle doesn’t know that I am working on a book. I still plan to not tell him about it. Doesn’t matter since the book is not in my name.

 

“That’s good,” said Kyle. I go back to looking at different things online. I hear the door to the shop open and I look up and see Kenny. I couldn’t help but start grinning from ear to ear. I stand up and hug Kenny.

 

“Awww, you missed me,” he joked before sitting down next to me.

 

“Dude your late,” said Kyle glaring at him.

 

“Hey I live out here. I can come anytime.”

 

“Catherine is not going to hear any of that. She wants the suits to be started today.”

 

“Of course she does. There was drama on set today.”

 

“What happened?” asked Craig.

 

“Had this stupid newbie take too much Viagra. Had to take him to the hospital.” Craig started to laugh while Kyle looked mortified.

 

“I really don’t see how you can work in porn,” said Kyle. 

 

“It’s pretty rewarding actually,” explained Kenny. “Hey at least I am not a star. I would put all of these people out here to shame.” Craig laughs again giving Kenny a fist pump. “I am sure I didn’t miss anything here.”

 

“Naw, but you are last now. Ike is being measured at the moment.”

 

“Cool,” We all sat catching up with Kenny listening to his crazy stories of his job. I had no idea that much drama goes on behind the scenes. Pretty soon it was time for me to get measured. I head to the back which looks very nice. I follow Mr. Jeffrey instructions and get undressed down to my boxers. I standing on the platform as he measures me. I see his assistant on the side with the fabric ready to go. They poked me a time or two with the needle but other than that things went smoothly. The suit is not even finished but it looks good already. I head to the room to get dressed. I am actually excited to spend some more time with Kenny.

 

I turn around hearing my door open. “Kyle what are you doing in here?” He locks the door and deep down I know why he is here. He smiles at me looking all innocence although he is anything but. He steps closer to me closing the space between us. I feel like I am falling under a spell as I lean up and kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck locking him into place as he wraps his arms around my waist. Our kissing quickly intensifies. Soon I am wanting him inside of me.

 

I unbutton his pants pulling them down. Kyle is sucking on his fingers before touching my backside. I groan at the contact. Kyle spends me around to where I am facing the mirror. I can see my rose-colored cheeks and the lust in my own eyes. I close my eyes to hide from myself. That doesn’t last long as I feel Kyle’s mouth on my hole.

 

“Jesus Christ!” I cry out before covering my mouth. “Kyle, stop.” Of course, he doesn’t stop. He continues as if I am the last meal he will ever eat. I feel my legs shaking as I enjoy being dined on. Right at the moment when I am about to come Kyle stops. Kills me how he always knows when to stop.

 

“You’re so soft inside,” he whispered into my ear. He slides two fingers inside me, all I can do is whimper a response. It is taking a lot of focus to keep my voice down. Kyle removes his hands quickly sliding inside. He kisses my shoulder. “Sorry to rush this a bit. We don’t have a lot of time.” He starts to thrust into me. I moan softly enjoying every single minute. Since I am shorter than him the positions causes me to tire as I am on my tippy toes. “Turn around.”

 

I listen to Kyle and turn my back to the mirror. Kyle takes my left leg holding it up as he moves back inside me. He instructs me to hold on to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks up my right leg.

 

“Oh god,” I moan because this pushes him inside me at a different angle. Feels weird but good.

 

“I’m not going to drop you I promise,” he said. I am glad when he starts to pump inside me. I am trying my best to keep my voice down and my head from hitting the mirror behind me. I moan into Kyle’s shoulder as he does a slow grind. Why is his cock so good to me? “I’m getting close. Are you ready?”

 

I nod my head yes afraid to speak. Kyle hands go from holding my legs to holding me under my ass. I lock my legs around his waist from a better hold. 

 

“Ahhhh,” I cried out as he connects with my prostate. 

 

“You feel good?” he asked breathily.

 

“Fuck yes,” I moan. “Jesus.” Kyle and I moan into our kiss as he comes inside of me. I lean my head back against the mirror very satisfied that I gave in to my urges. Kyle is nibbling on my neck.

 

I giggle like a girl. “Dude stop it. I need to get cleaned up and dressed. Kenny is waiting.” Kyle hands me the tissue box that is inside the dressing room. I am glad that I did not get any of my come on shirt. That would be hard as hell to explain. Towards the end our voices get a little loud but I am not sure who all is hearing us but I pray to god it is just Jeffrey.

 

We straighten ourselves up before heading out of the room. I don’t see anyone and I feel relieved. We walk up front and I see all eyes on us from our circle of friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. This chapter explains a little bit more into Kyle's background. Poor Kyle :-(

“Where is Kenny?” I asked noticing he is gone.

 

“He is being measured in one of the other available rooms,” explained Ike looking at Kyle.

 

“You have something to say?” asked Kyle clearly annoyed.

 

“Not right now but later yes,” said Ike folding his arms. I sit down feeling super embarrassed despite how happy I was just a few moments ago. I hear my phone go off. I see a text from Craig.

 

Craig: LOL you know we could hear you right

 

I know my face is turning 50 shades of red.

 

Stan: I thought we were quite

 

Craig: You thought wrong. I thought you said you were staying away from him

 

Stan: Shut up

 

I listen to Ike and Craig talk in the background as I wonder what is going to happen with all of my friends knowing what is going on. I doubt they will tell Catherine but I am still wondering what do they think about me doing this knowing he is getting married. Kenny walks out from back 20 minutes later. I see Mr. Jeffrey having a word with Kyle.

 

“What are you guys up to?” asked Kenny putting on his sun glasses.

 

“Nothing,” replied Ike. “We are going to go get lunch and rest for the evening. We fly out tomorrow.”

 

“Crazy man,” replied Kenny shaking his head. “Thank God Kyle makes good money. We have to do the wedding rehearsal in two weeks.” Moments like this I am glad I work from home. All this flying back and forth is killing me. Lucky the flight is being paid for and it’s only an hour.

 

“Well hopefully Kyle will only be doing this once,” said Ike.

 

“What did you just say?” asked Kyle joining us.

 

“Nothing,” replied Craig. “We are talking about where we are going to eat. Kenny is hungry.”

 

“Not just Kenny,” I cleared up. I could use something to eat myself.

 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” replied Kyle. “You guys go ahead and enjoy yourself. I have to fly out to my next game so I need to leave now.” We all said good bye to Kyle as he instructed his driver to drop him at the airport and to call Ike with instructions on where to be picked up at. Kyle sounds so important when he gives out orders like that.

 

“I guess it would be best to eat somewhere in this shopping center since we are without the driver,” stated Ike.

 

“I don’t really come out this way much,” replied Kenny. “But Cali always has good food places. Let’s go to the pizza place in the corner.” We start walking towards the pizza eatery. Kenny grabs me pulling me closer to him. “So when did that start?”

 

“It was suppose to stop,” Craig chimed in. I see Ike shaking his head.

 

“My social life is not up for discussion,” I state trying to keep my cool as I pull out of Kenny’s grasp.

 

“You should have thought about that when we were in the tailor shop,” chuckled Kenny. “I totally didn’t see this coming so I find this very fascinating.”

 

“Forget all of that nonsense,” exclaimed Ike almost borderline angry. “I want to know what the fuck is going on with my brother.” Kenny looks at Ike.

 

“I can only tell you what I assume. You know how Kyle is, he will talk when he is ready.”

 

“He is out of control in my opinion,” said Ike. I wonder what does Ike mean by that. It almost feels like he is blaming me for what is happening with Kyle although I am sure this is not the case. “We need to do something.”

 

“At least he is not on drugs,” said Kenny opening the door. A waitress greeted us and got us seated quickly despite the lunch hour rush. We got a table for 4 sitting in the corner. It was a rounded booth so plenty of space for everyone. Once we placed our orders and then Kenny started spilling his thoughts. “You all do watch his games don’t you?”

 

“I try but I am very busy,” said Ike. 

 

“Not really,” I admit. Craig is not into sports. He can do live games but watching the games on TV he finds boring.

 

“Last season his team made it to the playoffs but struck out. The year before they were in the championship. Kyle missed the winning shot and his team lost. Although they are suppose to be team players something tells me they treated him like shit afterwards. I think they still were during practice too for this upcoming season. So far they seem to be doing good this season but they had Kyle sitting out most of the games as if they don’t trust him. You have to remember how much Kyle loves to play. This broke his heart. Had he not been dating Catherine I think he would have been a complete wreck.”

 

“I didn’t know this was so important to him,” replied Ike.

 

“Are you kidding?” said Kenny. “He tried to become a black guy because he thought it would better his chances at playing when we were kids. You probably don’t remember that but I do. He stopped playing for years after that. Then he decided it was now or never in high school. Best decision he has made, look at where he is now.” I don’t say anything as I am still trying to process everything.

 

Knowing Kyle he is probably stressing a lot right now. Learning all of this makes me want to text him and give him reassurance. I was the only one who could talk some sense into him or help him relax when we younger. I never thought much of it since I am so in love with him. Now I can see why he wanted to reconnect with me. He truly needs me. According to Kenny Cat is doing a fine job at that, which is a joke. We enjoy the rest of our lunch. Ike contacts the driver to come and pick us up. Kenny asked me to walk with him to his car. I already know what is to come.

 

“Seriously man,” he said leaning against his car. “When did this start?”

 

“It was an accident,” I cry. “I mean we shared a drunk kiss when he came to check on his house in South Park and it just escalated from there. I tried to break things off because I know this is not going to go anywhere but dude this is a lot harder than I thought.”

 

“Of course it is when you are in love with that person,” replied Kenny.

 

“He loves me too,” I say like a child. “He tells me that all the time.” Kenny nodded.

 

“I am sure he does. He loves Cat too. To be honest Stan I think he is going to go through with this marriage. You need to stop this before things get ugly for the both of you. I am surprised Kyle is being this reckless. Given his stress level as of lately I can understand though.”

 

“He doesn’t need to be marrying Cat,” I say angrily. “This has nothing to do with what him and I have going on. I mean she is seriously not right for him. He was upset the last time we saw him and she didn’t even comfort him. Like what girlfriend would do that?”

 

“Clam down now,” said Kenny. “Everything is going to work out. Doesn’t it always for us.”

 

I shrug my shoulders. “Yeah whatever. I was doing great avoiding him until this weekend. I mean learning that he is stressing out I do not want to add to that. Kenny, I can’t be friends with Kyle. I want all of him or nothing.”

 

“You got it bad my friend. I say cut him off if need be.”

 

“We still have this wedding shit so I will after the wedding. I really wish I could just do it now. I feel like this is getting much harder as time goes on.”

 

“As it should. You are digging yourself into a deeper hole. Slow down on the phone calls and text messages. Then by time the wedding happens it shouldn’t be so bad to go cold turkey.” I nod.

 

“Thanks Kenny. At least you are trying to help me. Craig is trying to convince me to steal him away from Cat.”

 

Kenny laughed. “Craig would say some stupid shit like that. Listen, if Kyle didn’t want to be with Cat, he wouldn’t be.” That kind of stings a little. It confirms that Kyle does love Catherine. “You can call me anytime okay. I can help you move on in baby steps.”

 

“Alright. The driver is here so I have to get going. I can see Craig giving me the death stare.” I hug Kenny and jog over to the driver. I can do this. I can move on. I can do the right thing for me and for Kyle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> This chapter is the shortest one in the bunch but for good reason, hmmm maybe selfish. I will explain a bit at the bottom. My main thing to write here is next chapter some serious stuff is going to happen. Not really sure if it counts angst or whatever but here is your warning.

Kyle hasn’t noticed that I had cut back on texting him and calling him as much. We have had a few texting sessions. One phone call because he wanted to hear my voice. Otherwise he has been focused on his work and I have been focused on mine. At least this time when I see him in room full of people. Less likely for us to start fucking. There are people everyone for this rehearsal dinner sadly his parents were not able to make it but they will be there for the ceremony. Seems more people from Catherine side than Kyle’s is attending the wedding.

 

I am having to walk down the aisle with some girl Catherine went to college with. She is a total bitch by the way. She claimed if I touched her wrong she would get her boyfriend to kick my ass. She is not even cute so I pay her no mind and remind myself I am doing this for Kyle. The wedding is actually tomorrow so we do not have a lot time to get this right but what is hard about walking down an aisle.

 

By the end of the night I am really tired. I refused to stay with Kyle and rented a hotel room for myself. Kenny said he was proud of me or whatever. I am just doing what needs to be done. I can’t even sleep that night because I am so nervous. Deep down I am hoping that Kyle calls this circus off, he doesn’t.

 

As expected Kenny planned a surprised bachelor party. I find that funny at the moment since I am sure Kyle is not going to pay any of those women a bit of attention. I think Kenny just wanted an excuse to see women on poles and maybe get some ass. I don’t understand why since he can do this any time he wants. I refused to go to the party because it’s not my thing and I know Kyle and I would somehow end up alone. I can’t take that risk right now.

 

The wedding was not perfect either. Mrs. Broflovski made a scene like Ike said she would when she realized that they were not doing a Jewish ceremony. She didn’t have a problem with the fact that Catherine is not Jewish she just felt like she could at least respect them and do the ceremony. It was just horrible. Catherine was doing her best not to cry from embarrassment while Kyle was trying to get his mom to calm down along Ike. Mr. Broflovski as usual is of no help. Ike had to end up escorting her out. I am sure Craig is someone out there laughing his ass off.

 

Currently at the reception. I just got done giving my somewhat bullshit speech about happiness for the two of them forever. I wonder to another area in this palace they got married in. I can’t read the signs since they are in French. Some New Year. I brought that in with my face in the pillow because I had to ensure I was well rested for this wedding. I am standing with my drink looking outside. I hug myself tight because I just have on my suit and no coat.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Kyle.

 

“Getting some fresh air,” I replied. “I am good now so about to head back inside.” He grabs my hand.

 

“Where are you going? I haven’t really had any chance to talk to you.”

 

“I know but there is not much for us to say. You should be in there with Mrs. Broflovski” I snort.

 

Kyle frowns. “I will be with her tonight before getting on the plane. I wanted some time with you too.” I laugh knowing this is pissing him off.

 

“Whatever we had is officially over. You are a married man now. This wedding is over. I don’t have to talk to you or see you ever again.” I start to walk away.

 

“You can’t mean that!” cried Kyle.

 

“I mean every damn word of it” I growl at him. “You made your choice when you married her. Yes, I do love you. I am sure you know that. I refuse to be your side piece or bitch or whatever they call it. Have a nice life.” I officially walk away with tears streaming down my face. This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Leaving Kyle in his time of need will without a doubt leave him even more stressed. I wipe my face before heading outside to call a taxi. I don’t bother saying good bye to anyone. I know I will see Craig and Ike around and Kenny will I can text him like I have been doing. I take an early flight back home to South Park. My heart is so heavy when I walk through the door of my townhouse.

 

I think my next book is going to be on heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but I did not feel like writing the details of Kyle's wedding(Fuck you Cat) Although Stan loves Kyle he is doing what is best for the both of them. Keep in mind Stan took a backseat so Kyle could flourish in high school on the basketball team, nobody knew the guy was going to go pro. Sad thing is this time it is harder because they are in love actually slept together. Happy ending after all this drama I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support in this story. This chapter is a warning that it is going to get rough. If you are sensitive to trauma or depression you may want to skip the next few chapters.

I am in the middle of working on my 3rd book. New characters, new plot, and based on my recent heartbreak. I am pretty excited about writing this book. It is helping me to get over Kyle. He has made many attempts to call me but I was not answering my phone. He even flew out here one weekend to see the final touches on his house and I left for the weekend since I knew he was coming thanks to Kenny giving me a heads up. It is ridiculous that it has even come to this.

 

I am actually comfortable on my sofa wishing spring would get here sooner. I almost wish I got a fire place in this townhouse now it is so cold. Pretty typical of March in South Park. I have the TV on as I am typing. I had it on the local news channel but they are currently rerunning old episodes of the Simpsons. I hear my phone ringing. 

 

“Hey,” I say seeing that it is Kenny.

 

“Stan! There has been accident.”

 

“What do you mean an accident?” I ask sitting up on the coach.

 

“It’s Kyle. He was in accident. I think it is bad. They won’t even tell us anything!” Oh god.”

 

“Is he alive?” I cried.

 

“We don’t know for sure but I think he is. Like fucking Catherine is not here yet. Her ass was out of town.” I don’t even know what to do. I want to so badly go out there and see him. I am crying as I am thinking over my options, I can hear Kenny crying as well. “Man I don’t know what I will do if we lose him.”

 

“Stop talking like that,” I snapped. “He is going to be okay.” I hear my line beeping and I see that it is Craig. “Kenny, Craig is calling me. Call me back when you get an update on Kyle.” I clicked over.

 

“I’m so sorry Stan. Kyle was in a car accident.”

 

“I know,” I sniffle. “Kenny just told me. He is at the hospital and they are not telling him anything. Catherine is out of town and I don’t know if she is on her way back or not.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” replied Craig. “We are in the middle of buying tickets to fly out there. Did you want us to get you one?”

 

“I don’t know if that is a good idea,”

 

“Fuck the bullshit Stan. We don’t know if Kyle will be here tomorrow. I am not asking; we are coming to get you within the hour. Be ready.” Craig hug up not saying another word. I sat my laptop down and ran to get my suitcase together. I have everything ready in 40 minutes. My laptop is the last thing I always pack. I search Kyle on google to see if there is anything regarding the accident. I feel my heart drop when I see People online has a picture of his car on fire. I proceeded to read the article. Very little news on what happened was in there. They have it as a developing story. I shut down my computer and pack it up. 

 

I am pacing back and forth in my pea coat waiting for Ike and Craig. I am so happy when they get there. I am practically throwing my stuff in the back trunk.

 

“Are you parents coming?” I asked sitting down.

 

“Yes,” replied Ike taking off. “They caught an earlier flight than us. It was too full for me to get on that one so I made sure Kyle would see our parents first if anything when he wakes.”

 

“Does anybody know what happened?” I asked.

 

“Not yet. They won’t know until they speak with Kyle. I want to know where the fuck is his wife.” Ike slams his fist on the steering wheel. Craig rubs his shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” encouraged Craig. “Kyle is a fighter.” I can’t even think of not seeing Kyle again. I feel bad instantly remembering what I last said to him. I cry quietly on our way to the airport. For the flight, none of us went to sleep. Craig and I went to grab the bags while Ike went to pick up the car rental. We usually have Kyle’s driver but as you can imagine that is not going to happen this time. Ike calls Kenny once in the car on Bluetooth through the speakers.

 

“Kenny, how is my brother?”

 

“He is still out. Thank god your parents are here. Cat is still not here yet but she is in route.”

 

“Is he alive?” I yelled.

 

“Yes he is alive but he is not in good shape. He has 2nd and 3rd degree burns on 15-20% of his body.” I see Craig cover his mouth in shock. I thought I had no more tears to cry but I did. I start to feel like I can’t breathe. “He is resting right now. Visiting hours will be over soon so if you are coming please come.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” said Ike. He speeds as much as he can on the way to the hospital. Everything is a daze for me until I get outside of his room. I can see Mrs. Broflovski arguing with Catherine. Kenny and Mr. Broflovski are trying to stop the fight.

 

“I want you gone!” yelled Mrs. Broflovski. “How dare you leave my son in his time of need.”

 

“I told you I didn’t leave him! I was out of town. I am his wife and I reign over you. I should have you removed.”

 

“Nobody is having anyone removed,” said Kenny. “Now calm down. Mrs. Broflovski at least she is here. She is here for her husband your son. We should be using this time to pray he has a smooth recovery.” He spots us and runs over. “Hey, I am so glad to see you guys.”

 

“I want to talk to the doctor,” states Ike. 

 

“Good luck. You would need Catherine approval for them to speak to you regarding his health.”

 

“Oh she will give me approval,” said Ike walking over to her. I just follow Craig to go sit down.

 

“Thanks for coming,” said Catherine walking over to us. “Um would you like to see him.” I look at her and her eyes are wet.

 

“Can we?” I asked. “I know he is still sleeping.” Catherine lets out a nervous chuckle.

 

“I like how you call it sleeping. It makes me feel better. Only one person at a time.” Craig lets me know I should go first. I can feel my palms sweating as I walk closer to the door. I head inside and the lights are deemed. I can see Kyle hooked up to machines and his left neck, down his side and arm are wrapped. That includes his hand. I break down seeing him in this condition. I pull myself together knowing I don’t have much time.

 

“Kyle,” I whisper. “I am here. I am sorry I left you, I am so sorry, please stay. We can be friends or whatever you want.” I grab his one that is unbandage and looks fine. “You can’t leave like this. We did not make it through all this bullshit for you to go out like this. Remember when you almost died because of Cartmanland. You came back from that. I thought I was really going to lose you. I had to beg the hospital to let me take you to the park.” I laugh at the memory. “You got the kidney you needed too. I mean if we can beat that we can beat this okay.” I just hear the machines beeping. “I love you Kyle. I am going to be there for you no matter what okay.”

 

I hear a knock on the door. I lean over and kiss Kyle’s lips before walking away. I open the door and I see Ike and he is clearly pissed. He walks past me to have his time with his brother. I sit back down next to Craig.

 

“What happened while I was gone?”

 

“Catherine let Ike talk to the doctor,” Craig pauses. This must not be good. He never gets tongue tied.

 

“What is it? Spit it out!” Craig takes a breath.

 

“They still need to speak to Kyle but they think he tried to commit suicide,” I feel my heart drop.

 

“They can’t be serious?”

 

“They have him on camera. No other cars where around. He slammed headfirst into a tree, he is lucky to be alive.” I feel like my world around me is crashing. We stay until visiting hours are over. Catherine informed the doctors they could contact her first and then Kyle’s parents. Mrs. Broflovski promised to call Ike soon as she heard anything. We go to the hotel within walking distant of the hospital so we are not far from Kyle. I cried myself to sleep knowing how much pain Kyle was truly in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this story this was not planned. Somehow I felt like this needed to happen for Kyle to open his damn eyes. He can be so stubborn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope your day is going well at the time you see this. Mine is awesome. I am sitting here writing and watching TV. My perfect day!
> 
> Thank you for the continued support and comments. This is a slightly beefy chapter.

The following morning, I decided to hang back at the hotel. I threw myself into my latest novel. I couldn’t bare sitting in the hospital if I could not be by Kyle’s side the whole time. Craig is constantly messaging me to make sure I am okay. I am fine now that I am offline and not looking at articles. The stuff they are printing about the accident is weird, crazy, and some downright insulting.

 

Some people are saying his car was shot up by a drone, then there is he lost control of his car. The worst to me is the fact that someone did say he was trying to commit suicide but they are trying to get a lot of traffic on their page most likely. I run my hands through my hair feeling a little stressed out. After writing several chapters I decided to go up to the hospital. I get to Kyle’s room and everything seems lively. I start running the rest of the way to the room.

 

“What’s happening? Is he awake?”

 

“He is,” replied Kenny. “He just woke up I was going to call you.” I don’t have any tears left to cry now but I am very happy. “Catherine is in there with him right now. He is in a lot of pain so he is pretty drugged up.” I notice Craig talking to Ike in the corner and he is very upset.

 

“What’s wrong with Ike?”

 

“He is mad because Catherine hasn’t allowed anyone else in the room to see him yet. Not even his parents. Mrs. Broflovski is outside. I swear she was going to knock Cat into next year.”

 

“Why would she do that! This is not the time or place for that. Can’t she just set her pride aside once.” I hear the door open and Cat let’s Ike know he can enter. Ike glares at her angrily before walking inside with Craig.

 

“I am going to go get his parents,” Kenny starts towards the closet exit. I take a deep breath setting down until it my turn. Before I could even get comfortable Craig pokes his head out.

 

“Kyle wants to see you,” I am surprised that he even wants to see me considering my last communication with him. I nervously walk into the room. I can see Ike holding his hand and saying something to him. Kyle looks over at the door and he smiles at me like he did the first time he saw me at his party.

 

“Stan, I’m so glad you’re here,” I can see tears sliding down his cheek. He wipes them away with his one good hand. I don’t get to say anything to him because his parents came rushing into the room.

 

“Oh Kyle,” cried Mrs. Broflovski. “Are you okay booleh?”

 

“I am going to be fine mom. It’s okay it was just an accident.” 

 

“I wish I could just give you a hug!”

 

“Soon enough mom,”

 

“You need to talk to that wife of yours. How dare she keep us from seeing you!” Kyle sighs and I am not sure if it is annoyance or pain.

 

“I’ll talk to her I promise. Now that I am awake I can say who is allowed to visit me.” Catherine walks into the room.

 

“Honey the police will be by shortly to interview you regarding the accident.”

 

“I just woke up; do we have to do this so soon?”

 

“Yes and I am glad that they are. I am sick to death of these reports out there since no one knows what happened. It’s painting you in a bad light.”

 

“Not all of it,” I defend. Catherine looks at me briefly ignoring me.

 

“I need to be able to tell your PR something Kyle. We will discuss this later after your family is gone. I am going to go home a little bit.” She walks over and kisses his cheek before walking out of the room. He just woke up, how can she just leave? I sit down in available chair. I am just watching everyone talk and interact with Kyle but I don’t know what to do. His parents went to eat lunch and Ike and Craig decide to join them.

 

“Kenny, can I talk to Stan alone for a moment?”

 

“Sure, just let me know when you’re done. Stan you can come and get me or send a text.” I nod feeling my stomach become filled with butterflies. I take the seat next to his bed. Kyle reaches for my hand and I take it.

 

“I wanted to let you know that I am so sorry,”

 

“It’s okay,” I said cutting him off. “I’m sorry for what I said to you dude.”

 

“You know,” said Kyle thoughtfully. “I think I could hear you talking to me while I was unconscious. At the same time I don’t know if it was wishful thinking or whatever.”

 

“I don’t know what else to say to you. I mean what’s going to happen to you now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kyle said sadly. “I am trying not to think about how ugly I look under these bandages. My hand left hand feels weird.”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“Everything on this side just feels weird. Don’t mind me, I am just glad I still alive. How long are you staying?”

 

“I don’t know. As long as you want me to. I am honestly scared to leave you.” Kyle actually laughs making me join in.

 

“What about work?”

 

“I can work from anywhere,” I remind him. “I actually have my laptop with me.” I am quite for a moment. “Can I ask you a question? What happened?”

 

“I wish I could answer that for you but I really prefer not to talk about it. Not yet, I need some time. Can you do something for me?

 

“Anything,” I replied.

 

“Kiss me,” I feel myself blushing but I lean over and kiss him. I jump back when I hear a knock on the door. Kenny pokes his head in.

 

“Kyle the police are here,” he says. Kyle rolls his eyes and sighs.

 

“Tell them to come in. Stan would you mind telling everyone to leave me in one peace while I talk with them.”

 

“Um sure,” I said standing up. I walk out the door as the two police officers walk in. I sit down with Kenny. I can’t help but feel like Kyle is hiding something. He is alive. I should be happy with that information alone.

 

“Stan there is something I have to tell you,” said Kenny. I look at him urging him to continue. He takes a deep breath. “I think Kyle was depressed when you cut him off. I mean like really depressed.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know,” cried Kenny running his hands through his hair. “I didn’t think he would try to kill himself.”

 

“This is about more than just me,” I replied refusing to believe Kyle would kill himself over me. I see his parents making their way back over to us. “Kyle is in there talking with the police. He wants us to come in when they are done chatting.” I was expecting Mrs. Broflovski to yell at me but she didn’t.

 

“Okay,” she replied. “Have you boys gotten yourselves something to eat?”

 

“No,” I replied. “I will eat in a bit.” She nodded before turning her attention to Mr. Broflovski. After 15 minutes the cops leave the room as Catherine is walking with some guy beside her. I wave at her and she smiles.

 

“Hey,” she smiled. “Alright, I know you all want to see Kyle but we have his PR here who needs to go in and talk with him.” Kyle’s mom is just shaking her head clearly agitated by Cat. The PR heads into the room while Cat is surprisingly outside with us.

 

“I am surprised you are not in there with Kyle,” noted Kenny.

 

“He wanted to talk to the PR alone,” said Cat adding more to my suspense. I think Kenny is right. What if Kyle really tried to kill himself and he is trying to hide it. I sit back in my seat trying to process this information. I truly believe that is what is happening. The PR leaves after 30 minutes. Mrs. Broflovski shoves Cat out of the way to get into the room. I don’t think those two will ever get along. I head into the room as well.

 

“Kyle, I am going to head back to the hotel. Is that okay?” I feel stupid asking him but I don’t want him to think I am leaving and never coming back.

 

“That’s fine. Thanks for coming here today.” I give him a knowing look and leave out of the room. Kenny grabs my arm. 

 

“I’ll drop you off,”

 

“Thanks Kenny, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“Oh no I want to. I am not trying to stay in there with those two.” Kenny and I head off down the hall. Almost close to the exit we see Craig and Ike coming out of the restroom. Craig has this smirk on his face. Dear god, really? Kyle is on his death bed and they are in there fucking. We continue to Kenny’s car. Once inside he starts to talk about Kyle again.

 

“What would you say if I think you should start seeing Kyle again,”

 

“He’s married,” I sighed. “This whole thing is crazy. Like why is this happening. Couldn’t he have sought me out before Cat came in the picture? Jesus Christ.”

 

“I know that this sounds crazy but you didn’t see him like I did when you guys were fooling around. It was like seeing 10th grade Kyle. He smiled all the time. You could tell he was truly happy.” I think back to how things were before he joined the basketball team. We hung out with each other all the time. Everything we did was fun no matter what.

 

“I’m scared Kenny. I just love him so much. I just don’t know about this. I mean he is not even out in public. It’s not like I am hiding from just his wife but the world.”

 

“That is a good point but let’s think about Kyle’s life here. I think you staying in his life is the best thing for everyone right now. I know it might be hard for you.” Not as hard as he thinks. I love Kyle more than I would be able to admit. It was hard avoiding him but I did what I had to protect my heart. We pulled up to the hotel.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” I said getting out.

 

“No worries,” replied Kenny. “Remember what I said.” I head into the hotel to get some much needed rest knowing that Kyle is alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support. Thinking about taking a break from writing. I am feeling burnt out a bit. Thought that would never happen. Beefy chapter ahead.

6 WEEKS LATER

“Thank you so much for coming,” exclaimed Cat greeting me at the door. I could hear Kyle yelling from deep within the house. Seeming how big this place is he must be really pissed.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“His physical therapy is not going well. He is refusing to listen to the doctor. He is pushing himself too hard.” Ike and Craig went back to South Park two weeks ago, while his parents left a few days ago, I stayed behind because Kyle asked me to. I am staying at the hotel which is quickly adding up. I follow Cat down the hall where I hear Kyle cursing at who I assume is the physical therapist. Due to the burns Kyle received he is having to work to have full function with his left arm. He also has a hard time gripping anything at the moment. I feel bad for him as he feels pain still from being burn although he is in the process of healing. The 2nd degree burns are just about healed but the 3rd degree burns are a different story. Catherine leads me to a room that I assume is their gym. I see a small ball flying across the room.

 

“This is so fucking stupid!” yelled Kyle. I can see the physical therapist shaking a little. He looked young and inexperienced. Kyle looks at me with his face red and eyes watery from unleased tears. “Stan, what are you doing here?”

 

“I invited him. I thought he would be great help during your session today,” stated Catherine.

 

“Thanks honey, your very thoughtful,” Kyle is sitting on a bench in long sleeves. He refuses to let me see his burns. I can only see what they look like on his neck and hand so I can put two and two together.

 

“I am going to leave you guys to it,” smiled Catherine. “I will be in my study if you need anything.” Catherine walks away leaving the three of us alone.

 

“What are you working on Kyle?” I asked picking up the ball.

 

“I am suppose to squeeze that ball 10 reps, 3 sets,”

 

I smile at his gym terminology of it.

 

“Alright, is that all you have to work on today?”

 

“It’s all I want to do today. I was going to try more but now I am not in the mood,” I walked over to Kyle.

 

“Awwww, don’t be like that. Come on, I will do the sets with you. We can do them together.” I grabbed an extra ball from the physical therapist who looked glad I was able to calm Kyle down. I would have asked the physical therapist what Kyle needed to do but I know that would have pissed him off further. “Can we have some time alone?”

 

“I don’t need to be here for him to do that. He should do this at least once a day for now. I will check back next week to see how he is doing. I am Brandon by the way.” He shakes my hand.

 

“Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of Kyle but I can take it from here.” Brandon looks relieved as he takes his leave, now it’s just the two of us. I turn to look at Kyle sitting on his bench still. He looks more relaxed but still slightly annoyed. I walk over to him and squat down in front of him. I hand him the ball. “Here, I know this is hard. How about for every set you complete I’ll give you a kiss?” Kyle laughed.

 

“I can get a kiss from you anytime I want,”

 

“But can you really?” I asked standing up putting my hands in my pocket. Kyle smiled.

 

“Are you still going to do the sets with me?”

 

“Of course. Scoot over,” I sat down next to Kyle. I can see how much he is struggling to squeeze the ball. It also looks like it hurts him to do this simple movement. I happily reward him with a kiss after each set. The last kiss he started grouping me. I had to stop him. Granted I am glad to see he still wants to be with me sexually. We walk out into the hall and I follow Kyle. I have no idea where he is going.

 

“Why are you staying in the hotel?” asked Kyle.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to intrude on you and Catherine. Besides you just got back home and I wanted you to get settled in and comfortable.”

 

“I would be more comfortable if you would stay here,” I knew this was coming I just didn’t know when. I could save some serious money because that hotel is not cheap. I have already spent more than what my mortgage is. My thoughts are interrupted with Catherine walking towards us.

 

“Honey, I have to go out to see my sister. She is going through some stuff okay.”

 

“Is everything alright?” asked Kyle concerned.

 

“It will be once I get there. Stan thanks for coming and helping Kyle. You are welcomed here anytime okay.” Catherine gives Kyle a kiss before walking off. She seems pretty busy for someone who doesn’t work. I am sure she is flying out on Kyle’s money. Soon as she is out of sight Kyle smiles at me.

 

“Now you have to stay here with me. You can’t leave me here all alone.” Kyle sticks out his bottom lip causing me to laugh.

 

“So I guess I should check out of the hotel huh?”

 

“Hell yes. Catherine just pretty much gave you the go ahead to come here. You can have your normal Stan room.” I laugh. 

 

“I need to go get my stuff,”

 

“Of course. I can have my driver take you,” Kyle informs me he is going to freshen up and take his medicine while I am gone. He is smiling and seems like himself. He still hasn’t told me the truth behind the accident but I know it’s coming. The question is, am I ready to hear it.

 

I check out successful making sure I have everything. The driver loaded all my things and we quickly made our way back to the house. I have to say it is nice to not have to worry about driving all around in a city I do not know well. I come back into the huge house and it smells wonderful. The driver is taking my things to my room as I walk towards the kitchen. I see Kyle looking at something in a crockpot.

 

“Omg, are you actually cooking?” I laughed. I didn’t mean to laugh but this was hilarious. The man has a chef for god sake.

 

“Shut up dude. I am trying here. I am trying out one of my mom’s recipes.”

 

“Well seems like you are doing well” I reply leaning on the long island. “What are you cooking anyway?”

 

“Nothing special but it taste great. Chicken and gravy with a side of rice. God bless the rice cooker because I have no idea how to cook rice.” I start laughing again. “I am so glad you’re here.” Kyle walks over and kisses me. I reach up touching his face enjoying our moment. He pulls away. “So I am wanting to go for comfort so is it okay if we eat in your room?”

 

“Sure,” I reply. “Oh I am going to need to go to the store for a few things. Maybe tomorrow.”

 

“What do you need?” asked Kyle.

 

“Dude I only brought 5 days’ worth of clothes. I need to get a few more items. I am not sure how much longer I will be here.”

 

“Hopefully forever,” smiled Kyle.

 

“Dude I still have a house I need to get back to,”

 

“Whatever I can pay your bills for you if that is the case,” Kyle phone starts to ring and he picks up the phone. “Hi Dr. Martin, how are you?” Pause. “I am doing great. Tell me you got some good news doc?” I can see Kyle starting to frown and I know this is not good news. “So you are telling me I will not be able to play for the rest of the season?” I can see the tears forming. I walk up and hug Kyle lightly from behind. I can hear him signing into the hug. “Thank you Dr. Martin. I appreciate it.” Kyle starts shaking and I know he is crying. “My team makes the championship and I can’t even play.” I don’t know what to say to him. This almost feels worse than when he experienced missing the winning shot.

 

I kiss the back on his neck and this seems to please him. He grabs my hand and starts to rub it as if he is trying to calm me down. I want to feel him inside of me but now is not the right time.

 

“How long before the food is ready?”

 

“About another hour,” he signed. He pulls out of the hug but holds on to my hand. He starts pulling me off down the hall. I know we are headed towards my room. Once inside the room he tells me that he needs to feel connected to me. Sexiest shit I ever heard. I start to remove my clothes. Kyle only removes his bottoms.

 

“Am I not allowed to touch the left side of your body?” I asked.

 

“You can but just be gentle. The area is still sensitive. It shouldn’t hurt right now since I took my meds,” he explains. I have Kyle lay down on the bed. I climb on top of him and I start kissing him trying to decide what my next move will be. His lower half has already come to life.

 

I lick the side of his neck that is not burned and make way down to his chest. Once I get to his cock it is even harder than it was a few minutes ago. The head is shiny from the skin being so stretched. I lick around the head before taking him into my mouth. I miss the taste of him. After a few minutes Kyle stops me.

 

“Get into 69 position,” Kyle instructs. I blush because I have never done 69. I have seen enough porn to know what to do though. I climb on top of Kyle carefully. “Move your hips back more. I still can’t reach you the way I want.” My face feels so hot as I move back some more. I decide to focus on his dick instead. I lean down taking him back into my mouth. Given my position this feels even more exciting than usual.

 

“Ah,” I cry out as I feel Kyle lick my hole. Dear god I am starting to like having him eat me out. I got back to sucking Kyle nice and slow. I am moaning as he adds his fingers. I can see my saliva starting to drip down his balls after some time. Kyle works up to three fingers and I am getting close. “Kyle, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

 

“Come then,” he said. My breath gets caught in my throat as I started to come on Kyle’s shirt under me. I am breathing heavily as I climb off of him. I start stroking him with my hand before I slide down on him. I look down at Kyle as he takes a deep breath.

 

“Let me know if you need me to stop?” Kyle nods quickly letting me know to keep going. I start grinding my hips slowly finding me a rhythm that I think suits the mood. I change up my pace when I start bouncing up and down a little. Kyle moans are getting louder. He slides his hand up the front my chest squeezing one of my nipples.

 

“Shit,” I moan. I love the way he makes me feel. I can feel myself become hard again. Kyle uses his good hand to start jerking me off. I start to think about how I could have lost him. I could have never seen him again; I could never touch him again. I feel myself becoming overwhelmed with emotions as I locate my prostate from my current position on top of Kyle. “Ahhh, right there.” I feel Kyle bucking his hips causing my spot to be hit harder. “Ahhh, yes, um, I love you Kyle, yes.” Kyle grips my waist as he started to thrust in me harder. I grabbed my own cock and began pumping my hand.

 

Kyle and I come together loud and very messy. Kyle sits up so he can kiss me which I happily welcome. I feel bad that I messed up his shirt. I get up to grab a warm wash cloth. I come back and start wiping Kyle down.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,”

 

“I wanted to,” I replied. I head back to the back cleaning myself up before climbing back into bed with Kyle. I snuggle into his side starting to feel a little guilty. Catherine is out there taking care of her sister and I back here screwing her husband. Kyle sits up after a while.

 

“I am going to go and fix our plates. You can stay here and rest.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you,” I replied smiling.

 

“Probably,” said Kyle walking out of the room. I hug my knees to my chest feeling so happy. I know Kyle is. It is the first time I told him that I loved him besides the day we were in the hospital. I sign and grab my phone to see if I had any messages. I am still looking at my emails when Kyle comes back in the room with the plates. I quickly grab the plate from his bad hand. “I had it.”

 

“I know but you look tired,” I noted getting comfortable on the bed with my plate. I saw that Kyle was struggling to hold on to the plate. He did good though. He sat down on the other side of the bed turning on TV across the room. We both dig into our food very happy with the outcome.


	18. Chapter 18

“What time did you want to go out tomorrow?” he asked once we are nice and full.

 

“Doesn’t matter to me. I am still working and getting paid but I need just a bit more things you know. Are you going to be coming back to South park once your physical therapy is over?”

 

“I really don’t see why I can’t go out there at this point,” said Kyle. “I will need to run things by Catherine. The place still needs to be furnished. You know with the season and everything else that was going on we haven’t had time.” I nodded completely understanding him. Although being in Cali has been fun I am ready to head back home. We stay in for the remainder of the day. It was nice just talking and being in bed together. I mostly liked falling asleep and waking up beside him. No him sneaking out or anything.

 

I held him close wishing we could stay like this forever but we have something to actually do today. I will let him decide if he wants to do his hand exercises this morning or evening. I would prefer for him to tackle it when he is in a good mood. I wake up before Kyle, he seems to be dead to the world. I head off down the hall thinking I would cook some breakfast. If there is anything I am good at cooking it is breakfast. I hated going to school or work hungry in the mornings.

 

I got to the kitchen and I see the chef sitting there reading a newspaper. He spots me and stands up.

 

“Hello, what can I prepare for you?”

 

“I was actually going to do the cooking,”

 

“I appreciate that,” smiled the cook. “I am here to cook for you as well. My services have already been paid for.” Well when he puts it that way.

 

“Can you fix some crepes with a side of fresh fruit please. Strawberries, mangos, and honeydew please.” He continued to smile.

 

“You sound like you know what you want. Excellent!” I chuckle.

 

“I did. I was going to cook pancakes instead of crepes. I am not that good.” The chef laughed in return. I sit down at the table and pick up the paper he was reading. Kyle’s team has a few weeks to prep for the final game. I wonder if Kyle is at least going to attend the game. He has been avoiding public settings for weeks. He also refuses to do any interviews which I clearly remember Catherine being pissed about. Makes me surprised he agreed to go shopping with me.

 

Once the food is completed I carry the tray with everything on it back to my room. Once I get to the room I see that Kyle is tossing a little. I sit the tray on the nightstand and go to wake him. “Dude wake up!” Kyle’s eyes open and he hunches over.

 

“Omg I need my medicine. My burns are killing me.”

 

“Where is it?” I asked trying not to panic.

 

“It’s in my room, on the other side of the house,”

 

“You stay here and I will get it,” I take off running to the other side the house. I have never been over here but I figured the room can’t be that hard to find. I approach a room with ceiling to floor doors. I open them and it is indeed the master’s bedroom. It’s huge. It’s bigger than my whole first floor at home. I look around the room trying to spot his medicine. I see it sitting next to his TV. I grab everything there and take off back in the direction I came. I get to the room sitting the pills on the bed. Kyle only grabs one of the bottles swallowing the pills dry. His chest is heaving so he must be hurting a lot. “Do you need anything else?” He sits back on the bed.

 

“No I just need these pills to kick in is all,” He gives me a small smile. “Thanks for grabbing breakfast.” I had completely forgot about the food.

 

“Oh yeah. I like your Chef. He is really nice.” Kyle nodded not looking well. “Are you up for eating right now?”

 

“Dude I am so hungry but I won’t be able to cut into my crepes right now,”

 

“I can cut everything for you,” I prepare Kyle’s tray starting to feel more like a husband. I wonder does Catherine do all of this for him when I am not around. I am sure he would chew her out if that was the case, maybe. I sit his plate on the bed as I prepare mine as well. I am glad it got to sit a while because I hate when my fruit is cold. I put some crepe on a fork and feed Kyle before feeding myself. He is grinning so hard it cause me to laugh. “What?”

 

“Your feeding me! I actually kind of like it.” I laugh and continue to feed the both of us until the crepes are gone. Kyle’s medicine kicked in enough for him to eat his fruit with no problem. ‘What time did you want to head to the store. Where did you want to go?”

 

“I don’t know, Target,”

 

“Yeah, I am going to take you to my store. It’s my treat okay. More so a thank you.”

 

“You are too good to me,” I replied. Kyle leaned in and kissed me softly. I hear his phone go off.

 

“Hey Cat,” Pause. “Yeah we are doing good over here. We are going to be going shopping in a bit. Yes, I hate shopping but this is for Stan’s sake.” Sure put all the blame on me. He offered to come! “When will you be back?” Pause. “Okay that’s fine. I need to talk to you when you get back. Huh, yeah the doctor said I won’t be able to play for the next couple of months. Yes! I know my contract is up for renewal!” Why do I get the feeling this is going to escalate? “You are stressing me out. Of course I know how important this. No I am not going to the game.” Pause. “Fuck the team! They didn’t give a shit about me until we got to the play offs. Not one of them came to visit me at the hospital. I am done talking about this.” Kyle ended the call getting up and walking to the bathroom. I didn’t follow him allowing him to have his space.

 

Catherine sounded unconcerned about his feelings regarding everything. I didn’t know his contract was up for renewal. This is such bad timing. That is fucked up that his team did not come to visit him. I wonder if they at least tried to call him? I would ask but no point in bringing it up now. While Kyle was still in the bathroom I went ahead and got dressed for us to head out.

 

“Hey,” said Kyle walking out. “Can you come with me to my room while I get dressed? I don’t want to be alone at the moment.”

 

“Okay,” I follow him down the hallway I had ran earlier. This time I really take a good look at his room. They actually have a huge round mattress. Something that looks like curtains is falling from the ceiling over the mattress. Looks uncomfortable to sleep on. All the colors in the room are white and cream colors. I can see this being Cat’s idea. The nightstands and dressers are made of mirror. I go and sit down at a table and chair set up to the right side of the room. This makes me think of an apartment. Only thing missing is a kitchen. For some strange reason, I start thinking about how does Kyle have sex with Catherine? I can’t see her doing anything exciting at all. I can however picture her barking orders.

 

Kyle comes from his closet dressed in a long sleeve shirt with shorts and sneakers on. I kind of feel bad for him because it is hot outside. Kyle makes sure he has everything he needs. We stop back by my room so he can grab his meds in case he needs them. We head out of the house with the driver already outside waiting for us.

 

On the way Kyle is fighting with his PR. The PR is begging him to do an interview on TV to help his chances of getting a new contract. I feel so bad for him. I knew being a celebrity had its perks but this was a huge downside. I check my email and see I sold some poems and my book sales have been pretty consistent. If I continue to keep up the good work I am sure I could make as much with my books as I do with my poems.

 

We pull up to Neiuman Marcus and I have never been in there so I am pretty excited to see what they have. It’s amazing seeing how rich Kyle’s lifestyle is. His driver and also bodyguard follows us in to the store. I wonder does the guy know what is going on between Kyle and I. We get in and get out as quick as we can. I can see a few people looking at Kyle but they didn’t walk up to him. I got some new shorts, jeans, under shirts, shirts, socks and underwear. I am going to need to buy an extra suitcase or mail my stuff back at this point.

 

We make our way back to the house where Kyle has the chef preparing lunch.

 

“Kyle, when is Cat coming back?” He shrugs as if he doesn’t care.

 

“She will be back in 5 days.”

 

“Is her sister okay?”

 

“Shit, I don’t know. I never got to ask. She was so focused on if I would be playing.” I can tell this bothers him.

 

“Come on Kyle. Let’s go put up my clothes and then we can get in your workout for today.”

 

“Awwww do I have to?” I laughed.

 

“Yes, if you want to be big and strong,” Kyle flexed with his right arm.

 

“I’m already big and strong,”

 

“Stop playing dude,” I laughed. “We can do the same thing as yesterday.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” smiled Kyle. Oh, I bet he did. We ended up fucking in the gym. It was amazing to say the least. As much as I feel bad for doing this to Catherine I don’t. I don’t know what is going on with her sister but she really should be home with Kyle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter as promised. Jeananas a regular reviewer on my stories made the suggestion that I write in about Kyle finding out about the books Stan wrote about him. I never planned on Kyle finding out but I found it refreshing to add to the story. I wanted to give credit where credit is due.

I am standing next to Kyle as he looks at what the decorator has done to the house in South Park. They did a nice job. It looks different from the house back in California. This house has a lot of reds and browns. I guess that makes sense if they are going to be here during the fall. I shove my hands into my shorts as Kyle shows me the rest of the house. It looks nice. He jokes that he has my new room picked out already.

 

I spot Catherine walking towards us with so much force in her walk. “Kyle we need to talk,”

 

“Alright,” replied Kyle. “Stan just give us a moment.”

 

“Actually I would prefer if Stan would leave. This not going to be pretty.”

 

“What is your problem?” demanded Kyle. I started to back away feeling uncomfortable. “Stan you stay right here.”

 

“Fine, since you want to be that way. What the hell is this?” She pulls some paperwork out of her huge purse. Kyle snatched the paperwork and looks over it.

 

“Oh so you are going through my stuff?”

 

“Not on purpose. I was just trying to see what we needed to bring here to South Park.” I can see tears forming in Kyle’s eyes. Oh god, what is this? “Stan, you’re his super best friend or whatever. Did you know about this? Did he tell you?”

 

“No I didn’t tell him,” cried Kyle. “This was between me, the doctors, and the PR. We are not going to discuss this anymore.” Kyle is running his right hand through his hair.

 

“You could have told me. I just don’t understand why you would do this? You may have ruined your own career!”

 

“Catherine, shut the fuck up,” growled Kyle. Catherine walked up to Kyle glaring up at him.

 

“Don’t you dare speak to me that way. Who the hell do you think you are talking to!” I walked up and placed a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. 

 

“Kyle, um let’s go for a walk,” I suggest. I start pulling him away from Cat.

 

“You say anything to anyone and I will sue you!” he yelled. This must be major. Who threatens to sue their own wife? We get outside and start walking down the street which is not much as other houses are newly build as well.

 

“You okay?” I asked.

 

“No, I am pissed off,” replied Kyle. “I never ask her to do a damn thing. I just needed her to respect my space this one fucking time.”

 

“Calm down,” I said rubbing his back. “She sounded really concerned.”

 

“Concerned about her lavish lifestyle,” replied Kyle rolling his eyes. “I feel like she is not the same women I started dating. I don’t even know who that women back there is.” From what I saw she was always like that but I also didn’t meet her when they first started dating. “I don’t know maybe she is stressed out because of the move here for the summer and me not going to the championship game.”

 

I shrug. “You never know. What do you all have planned for the rest of the day?”

 

“Shit,” he replied. “I am going to go and visit my parents. I might come by your place later for a bit.” Kyle gives me this face letting me know he needs to feel connected to me. I nod.

 

“That’s fine,” I replied. “I will be there.” 

 

“When did you start writing books Marshall Broflovski?” asked Kyle causing me to freeze up. I am trying to think of how to respond.

 

“How did you know?” I asked knowing my face is turning red.

 

“I am not mad at you” said Kyle still walking. He looks at me before continuing. “Did you love me back in high school?” I don’t know why this is so hard for me to admit. He knows I love him now so what difference would it make.

 

“Yeah” I replied.

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 

“Kyle” I sigh. “I thought you were straight. Then I also didn’t want to get in the way of your whole basketball thing. I saw how happy it made you. You become busy and I decided to take a backseat.”

 

“I would have made time for you Stan!” exclaimed Kyle. “I don’t know if I would have returned your feelings or not but something tells me I would have in the end. Just like how we are now.” I see Kyle’s eyes water. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” I asked.

 

“I didn’t realize I hurt you, so much, with everything.” I can feel myself becoming emotional. I hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. “Thank you for putting up my shit because I don’t think I could be here without you.” Kyle pulls me in for a hug and I don’t stop him. I need this. I bury my face into his shoulder for a moment before I pull away. “By the way you made me sound like an asshole in that 3rd book.” I laughed before pushing Kyle lightly.

 

“You were a total asshole” I chuckle.

 

“You should keep writing” smiled Kyle. “I would prefer if you didn’t write about our relationship anymore but your stories are so additive.”

 

“Relationship? Are we in a relationship?” I joke.

 

“Stop playing Stan” laughed Kyle. “You know I love you dude.”

 

We start to head back towards the house and I am total bliss. Kyle loves me, he read my books and he loves me. I know I already said that. Nothing like having the person you love, love you back in return. We walk inside and I can hear Catherine yelling into the phone. I have no idea who she is talking to but all Kyle needed to hear was his name before he was rushing towards the room she was in. I follow in case I need to interfere.

 

“Who are you talking to?” asked Kyle. I can see the color drain from Catherine face.

 

“No one,” she replied hanging up the call on her cell.

 

“Give me your phone?” asked Kyle.

 

“No,” she replied backing away from him.

 

“Give me the damn phone!” yelled Kyle.

 

“Kyle, stop,” I tell him because he is starting to even scare me.

 

“You are hiding something,” Kyle said pointing a finger at her. “I am going to find out what it is. I meant what I said. If you tell anyone about that report. I will sue you.” Kyle walked out of the room. I looked at Cat feeling sorry for her. I am not sure what is going on but I wonder if Kyle is just finally tired of her crap. I mean he has been acting crazy today. The only time Kyle seem to be at peace is when he was with me. Who knows what happens when I am not around.

 

“Dude I know I am not in the position to say anything but you need to talk her. Put everything on the table. You guys are fighting more than my parents.” Kyle looks at me and he is not mad but I can see that he is stressed. “Come see me tonight after you clear the air with Catherine okay?” Kyle nods as he walks me to the front door. I gave him a hug before heading out. I don’t want any more stress on Kyle than need be. Even if that includes him making up with Cat.


	20. Chapter 20

Once I am instead my car I pull out my phone to call Kenny. I am happy when he answers on the first ring.

 

“What’s happening! You excited that your lover is in town for the next couple of months.”

 

“Kenny, seriously, not right now. I wanted to ask you did you hang out with Kyle a lot before he left?” I decide to get straight to the point. Despite my happy moment with Kyle he seemed more upset than usual.

 

“As much as I could. You know my work hours are all over the place.”

 

“I know. I mean he just got here and him and Catherine are fighting. I mean dude it was so bad I actually thought Kyle was going to put his hands on her.”

 

“Kyle would never do that but she must have pissed him off. I have never seen him yell at her. What happened?”

 

“She found some kind of papers that Kyle didn’t want her to see.”

 

“Does it have to do with you and Kyle?”

 

“Hell no, I would have told you if we were outed. She started screaming at him about his contract and what not. He was about to start crying, the whole thing was just awful.” I can hear Kenny sigh. “What? What do you know that you are not telling me?”

 

“I didn’t tell you everything. I mean I was hoping Kyle got better but maybe he didn’t.”

 

“Spit it out Kenny!” I said getting closer to my home.

 

“Kyle had depression man. I am not talking about the him being depressed after you stopped talking to him either. He was diagnosed with depression. Catherine doesn’t know about that. Kyle didn’t want her to know since they had only been dating a few months. He was afraid it would scare her off.”

 

“How bad of a depression are we talking here?”

 

“I can’t say too much. It would probably be best to hear it from him. I am sure that accident was not an accident. It’s the main reason I told you to continue being with him besides the fact that I know you love him and he loves you. I actually think you are the one piece that is keeping him grounded.” My heart becomes heavy. Knowing that me not talking to him had him wanting to kill himself makes me feel ill. I am the reason Kyle went back to his deep state of depression. “I mean he was taking medicine but nothing too strong.” I think back to all the pills I had to grab for him back at the house. Those pills were out in the open. How could Catherine not see all of those pills?

 

“Oh my god,”

 

“Don’t panic Stan. This started way before you even came into the picture. This is not your fault. He was struggling to hang on. I think it’s the main reason why he wanted to rekindle your friendship but I guess he wanted more than that.”

 

“And no one else knows about this?” I ask.

 

“No one,” replied Kenny.

 

“Sad thing is I convinced him to patch things up with Catherine. I mean she looked upset, he was upset. I mean he does have to live with this woman.”

 

“You are a much bigger man than me,” replied Kenny. “I would have been trying to convince him to end the marriage.”

 

“He is getting to that point on his own,” I replied turning into my drive way. “I mean like I said they appear to be fighting a lot. I think he is tired of her bossing him around. I am surprised he didn’t get annoyed sooner.”

 

“He was too busy trying to get well,” replied Kenny. “It probably helped that he has been sleeping with you too.”

 

“We do more than sleep with each other,” I say defiantly getting out of my car. I unlock my door heading into my kitchen once I am sure my front door is locked and closed. You can never be too careful.

 

“I know, I am just stating the obvious,” I continue to talk to Kenny as I prepare dinner for Kyle and I. We are going to need to have a serious talk. The least I can do is butter him up with food and wine. I have everything ready to go. I sit down on sofa getting comfortable and ready to work on my new series. I decided to write stories of adventures I went on with Kenny, Cartman and Kyle when we were kids. I know it sounds corny but man we went through some serious shit as kids.

 

I decide to write about the satellite that came out of Cartman’s ass. I still don’t fully understand that but I learned living here sometimes it is best not to ask questions. I am getting into the story when I hear the doorbell. I don’t look out the door because I know it is Kyle.

 

“Smells good in here,” said Kyle walking inside. Once the door is closed and locked he palms my face kissing me. I feel myself blushing because he always treats me as if we new lovers every time I see him.

 

“Kyle,” I say into the kiss. “I cooked dinner for us, healthy dinner at that.” Kyle pulls out of the kiss.

 

“Wonderful! I am sure Catherine is in search for a chef for our time here in South Park.” Kyle walks over to the kitchen and sees the food has been plated and his wine waiting for him. “I could get use to this.” I laughed joining him at the table I barely eat at all as I am too busy focuses on how I am going to bring things up. Once we are settled in I ask him about his wife.

 

“So how was your talk with Catherine?” I asked.

 

“It went okay,” replied Kyle grabbing his wine glass. “I mean she told me she was sorry for snooping and she wouldn’t tell anyone. She even let me see her phone which I don’t trust. She could have easily deleted anything she didn’t want me to see.”

 

“At least you are headed in the right direction,”

 

“Yeah maybe,” sighed Kyle. “You know your author name was not creative at all.”

 

“How so?” I ask amused trying not to get distracted.

 

“Marshall Broflovski,” says Kyle. “You know how rare it is for anyone to have the last name Broflovski. How did you come up with the name?”

 

I finish chewing a bite of my salmon before responding. “I used my last name but turned it into something that sounded like a first name.” I blush slightly I am sure since my face feels warm. “I wanted to feel closer to you in some way so I used your last name.” Kyle smiled.

 

“I love that,” I clear my throat before continuing.

 

“I spoke with Kenny today,” I say as I cut into the salmon for another bite. I am starting to feel sick. I don’t know how to word this.

 

“How is Kenny?” asked Kyle digging into his food. 

 

“He is fine. He was explaining to me you had some depression last year,” I can see Kyle’s face become red. “Please don’t be mad at him, I asked him. I was really worried about you.” Kyle shakes his head before drinking some wine.

 

“It’s hard for me to talk about,” he explained. “I am a professional basketball player. What do I have to be depressed about.”

 

“Lots of things,” I suggest. “I mean not everyone is made to be in that kind of environment.” Kyle takes a deep breath looking down at his plate.

 

“I hate it,” he admits. “I thought I would be happy but I’m not. After I missed the winning shot and my team started to treat me like shit. I just lost it. Catherine and I had only been together 5 or 6 months. I felt like I had no reason to be happy. She helped me through most of it. Something still felt missing.” Kyle looks at me and I can only assume that he is talking about me. I look away feeling uncomfortable although deep down I know he is talking about me.

 

“You should do what makes you happy Kyle. I don’t know what that is for you but that is what you should do.” Kyle looks thoughtful.

 

“You don’t view me any differently?”

 

“No,” I replied. “I mean I knew something was off since we started talking again. You weren’t that good at hiding it. The only thing that scares me is that you tried to kill yourself that day in the car.”

 

“I had a moment of weakness,” explained Kyle. “It was a really rough week. We weren’t talking. Nothing felt right, everything felt wrong.” I can’t relate to what he is saying but a tiny part of me can.

 

“Well everything is getting better now, right?” I asked. Kyle smiled.

 

“Now I am back here in South Park, yes. I just need to ensure Catherine stays happy.” All I can think about is him fucking her and giving her money to make her happy. I decide not to voice that opinion. We finish dinner somewhat quietly. Kyle is trying to figure out when he can get back over to see me. I advise him to go home tonight. He doesn’t want to of course, he wants to stay with me. I can’t send him back smelling like sex so I blow him and send him on his way. After what I heard tonight it really is his best interest to divorce Catherine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have no posted in a while. I was in the hospital for the past 4 days. I am okay just for the record. Had a death in the family so that seems to be bothering me more than the hospital.
> 
> Anyway enough of that. Here is the next chapter. As always thanks for the comments, kudos, and support.

I laugh at Craig as he is attempting to fight alongside Ike in Dark Souls 3. That game can be annoying after a while. I have already had two shots under Craig’s influence and I am feeling great. I am sitting on the couch hoping they will make it through whatever place they are at.

 

Ike phone starts ringing. I know it’s not his work phone since that has a different ring tone. Ike pauses the game while he runs to his phone that is on the sofa table against the wall.

 

“Hello,” he said. “Catherine! What the hell is going on?” I fear the worst knowing Kyle’s secret. I can see Craig looking too. “I am on my way.”

 

“What’s happening?” asked Craig.

 

“We have to go over to Kyle’s now,” said Ike grabbing his keys. “He has locked himself in the bathroom.”

 

“Why?” I ask standing up and following them out to Ike’s SUV. We quickly climb inside; Ike takes off quickly. I am in the back shaking hoping that Kyle is not going to kill himself. My thought is what triggered him.

 

“Catherine didn’t get a chance to explain because I could hear Kyle screaming in the background. I swear to god he is losing his mind.” We arrive to the house in record time. Cat greets us at the door and she is actually in tears. This must be serious.

 

“I have never seen him like this,” she cried.

 

“Where is the bathroom?” asked Ike.

 

“He is in the one of the guest bathrooms,” she replied walking us in the direct. I realized we are going towards what Kyle considers to be my room.

 

“Explain to me what happened?” asked Ike as we followed her.

 

“He is not getting resigned. His agent is at least trying to see if they can get him on another team. Considering his car accident and his arm no one is willing to touch him. I didn’t know what was going on until he started screaming. He was crying and throwing stuff. Then he stormed off. I was praying to God he wasn’t going to get in a car. Then I realized he was in the guestroom. He is refusing to open the bathroom door.”

 

Ike walked into the room and we don’t hear anything on the other side of the door. “Kyle, it’s me your baby bro. Open the door.”

 

“No!”

 

“Kyle, I understand you are upset. Are you willing to let me come in and talk? Get some stuff off your chest?”

 

“I don’t want to talk,” snapped Kyle.

 

“Stan’s here,” said Craig. I hit him in the arm.

 

“Who else is here? Jesus Catherine, did you call my parents too?” he snapped.

 

“You were acting crazy. I mean given I am just as upset as you are but I mean there are other things for you to do. The important thing is that you come out of the bathroom.”

 

“I said leave me alone!” I sigh. This is so painful to watch. I walk closer to the door standing next to Ike.

 

“Kye, everything is going to be fine okay. Catherine is right. You can do other things. You don’t have to play with team mates that are mean and disrespectful to you anymore. Depending on what you do next you won’t be in the spotlight as much. Let’s focus on the positive.” I can hear Kyle crying making me want to cry.

 

“I want everyone to get out except Stan,” I look around and everyone else. Catherine looks upset that she is being kicked out as well. I assure them everything is going to be okay. Once everyone leaves the room I let Kyle know they are gone. He instructs me to lock the bedroom door. I listen to him because it sounds like he is going to let me inside the bathroom.

 

“Done,” I yelled out walking back over to the bathroom door and I hear the door unlock. Kyle opens the door and I see that he has been crying. For the first time, I am seeing him without his shirt. I can feel myself tearing up. His skin doesn’t look bad but I can tell when it happened he had to be in a lot of pain. The burn scars start mid left neck all the way down his left side stopping short of his hip bone. His whole left arm is scarred from the burns. I spot the knife in his hand. “What are you doing with that knife?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said looking down at it. “Holding it made me feel better.”

 

“Honestly, is that all it was?”

 

“Maybe I was going to use it?”

 

“Did you even think how your parents would feel? Ike? Or me? Kyle..” My voice trails off as I feel the tears running down my cheeks. Kyle sits the knife on the counter and walks over to me.

 

“Don’t cry Stan,” he said taking my hand. “I mean I wanted to die that day and like Cat said. It has cost me everything.”

 

“It didn’t,” I counter. “It’s just taking you on a different path.” Kyle shakes his head with fresh tears.

 

“I didn’t tell Catherine I got offered a 3rd spot for the Washington wizards. Not even 2nd, 3rd. 3rd is what they give rookies. It’s like they are telling me I am not shit. I would be traveling with the team, practicing with the team, but never getting to play. They are also offering much less than what I make now.”

 

“What do you want Kyle?” I asked.

 

“I don’t want that deal I know that,” Kyle shakes his head. “Nobody wants to see this.” He points to his scars. I walk up to Kyle and kiss the scar on his neck.

 

“Dude your beautiful. I don’t give a damn about what everyone thinks. You’re going to get through this okay.” Kyle nods before leaning his head against mine. He leans down into kissing me. I reach up and cradle his face glad he decided not to hurt himself. “I love you Kyle. Don’t scare me like this again okay.” Kyle nods. Kyle walks away to turn on the shower. It’s pretty nice for a guest shower with it being a walk in with glass doors and this thick frost strip in the middle.

 

“Make love to me Stan,” I look at him not really wanting to say no.

 

“Kyle, our family and friends are out there,”

 

“That’s what the shower is for,” Kyle pulls me in for a kiss. The kiss is loving but needy in a way. I feel his hands slide down my backside. He wastes no time fingering me. I don’t want to be gone long so I do what I need to get Kyle to come quickly. I go down on him bringing him close to his orgasm while fingering myself. Once I am ready I am on all fours on the rug allowing him to enter me from behind. Kyle leans over me whisper into my ear. “I love you too Stan.” He kisses my shoulder softly.

 

Kyle thrust inside me with no warning. Thank god I prepped myself. I grip the rug. I can hear the slapping of our skin over the shower. I am hugging the rug as I feel my orgasm getting close. Kyle flips me over on my back and continues with his strong fast thrusts.

 

“Fuck,” I moan. I arch my back as I start coming on my stomach some hitting my chest in the progress. Kyle empties himself inside me and leans over kissing me. I can feel myself becoming worked up again. The kiss is incredibly intimate. I moan as Kyle pulls out of me. He grabs a cloth cleaning me up.

 

“I am going to come and stay with you tonight,” states Kyle as he finishes wiping me.

 

“Don’t you think you should be staying here with your wife?” Kyle frowns.

 

“No. I don’t need her tonight, I need you. Our connection right now was not enough. You can go join the rest of them. I am going to take a shower.” Fuck, I hope they don’t ask too many questions. I get dressed and grab the knife off the counter. I leave the bathroom and unlock the door stepping into the hall and I see Craig sitting on the floor with Ike while Cat is pacing back and forth.

 

“He’s okay,” I replied. “He did have this with him though.” I hold up the knife and Catherine immediately knows what this means. “You guys don’t own guns do you?”

 

“No and thank god, we don’t,” she exclaimed. “Was he really going to use it?”

 

“I don’t know,” I reply. “He was pretty upset. I got him to put the knife down. I couldn’t get him to tell me much after that. He is taking a shower right now.” Catherine is shaking her head.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she said.

 

“He needs professional help,” stated Ike now standing. “I know my brother is going to fight you on it but he needs to talk to someone. It doesn’t help that he has not properly dealt with his accident.”

 

“How do you know he hasn’t dealt with it?” I asked.

 

“Nothing else could explain that episode he just had,” Ike pointed out. “I mean I am losing my brother and it scares me. Catherine, do what you must!” Catherine nods. We wrap things up and head back to the SUV. I can see Craig looking at me. He knows I had sex with Kyle just now. Ike, I am pretty sure he knows too but chooses not to say nothing. I am exhausted emotionally and physically. Once back to Ike’s and Craig’s I know I am going to head home.

 

“Guys I am going to head home,”

 

“Understandable,” replied Ike. “Do not mention tonight around my parents.” He doesn’t have to worry about that from me. “Stan, you know what’s wrong with him, don’t you?”

 

“Kind of but it’s not my place to tell you. You how your brother is.” Ike nods not asking any further questions. I bid him and Craig fair well and head to my home. I hate to admit it but I think Ike is right. Kyle needs professional help. I don’t want him spinning out of control like that again. Kyle comes by 3 hours later. He looks upset but not as much as he did earlier. The first thing I do when I let him inside is hug him and tell him everything is going to be okay. We go to my room and lay together. We are cuddling but no sex.

 

“Kyle, I think you should start seeing a professional,”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Kyle looking over at me.

 

“I mean I think you need to talk to someone about how you have been feeling. At least make sure that you don’t need to be on medication.”

 

“I don’t need medication,” pouted Kyle. “I just need things to do better. God, you sound like Catherine.” I still think he needs to see someone professionally. I know he is upset so I will let him get away with comparing me to Catherine. The point is we need to make sure he gets better and stay in a good place.

 

“How about this. Let’s see how things go over the next couple of weeks. If I can see you are doing better and Catherine is not calling us freaking out. I won’t press the issue of you seeing a therapist.” Kyle looks like he is not hundred percent with the plan but agrees. I am glad that we at least got that far. I hug him as I really do hope things get better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left me kind words of encouragement. Just so you know we are approaching the final arch of the story before it concludes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

We are all gathering for the 4th of July at Kyle’s house. He has been doing very well. He is slowly but surely getting better. I guess he really doesn’t want to have to see a shrink. I don’t blame him. I am a little nervous because this will be the first time that I will be seeing Catherine’s family since the wedding. I head into the backyard with Craig walking beside.

 

“Dude she is wearing a sundress. Who wears a sundress to a BBQ?” I laugh at Craig.

 

“It’s Catherine so I am not surprised,” I am wearing a tee shirt and shorts. Can’t go wrong with that on the 4th. I look around the backyard that has more people than I assumed. I see Kyle talking to what I would like to assume is his extended family. I spot Catherine’s best friend I had to walk down the aisle with. Long as she stays in her corner all is good. “Where are the drinks?”

 

“Now you’re talking,” said Craig. “They are inside though.” I head into the kitchen and there are a few people inside. I can hear even more chatter coming from the living room. I see they have a bartender. I laugh in my mind knowing yet again this is Catherine’s doing. I have the chef fix me a mixed drink. I am not going to get trashed but I sure enough want to feel nice. I head back outside grabbing a chair next to Ike.

 

“You’re sitting in Craig’s seat,” he said. I move to the next opened seat.

 

“How has everything been so far?” I asked.

 

“My mother hasn’t gotten into it with Catherine so today has been great so far. I am mostly glad that from his backyard we can actually see the fireworks.”

 

“That is awesome. I am not much for crowds.” Ike nods as Craig draws near with two plates. He sits down in his seat.

 

“Stan, you don’t want anything to eat? They got some good food going on over there.”

 

“Not yet,” I replied. “I am just got to nurse my drinks in the time being.”

 

“How is work going?” asked Craig before taking a bit of his burger. “You haven’t mentioned in a while.”

 

“It’s going good. I am still writing my poems for sale. So far my book series seems to be sailing better than my novels. I am just glad people are enjoying the stories.”

 

“You still under that alias name?”

 

“Yes I am. I like that much better than people knowing it is me. Speaking of which thank you for telling Kyle my alias name.” I was being sarcastic. I am just glad Kyle took everything in good faith.

 

“Things worked out didn’t they,” smirked Craig. “Besides I think he really needed some insight to as what you were going through.” No point in arguing with Craig. Once he thinks he is right no one change his mind.

 

“Do you guys know who is who yet?” I asked changing the subject. “I can’t really tell them apart. No offense.” Craig chews some more.

 

“Well I do know that she has more friends than family here today. Her parents are inside sitting in front of the TV. They are not fans of the heat. I wonder if she was in sorority or something. She has a lot of female friends. Most of them are married as well or at least engaged.”

 

“Wow,” I replied not expecting Craig to tell me that much.

 

“Oh and Kyle’s investment banker is here,” Kyle has so many people extended in his life due to him being in the NBA I can’t keep up with all these people.

 

“Are they close or something?” I asked surprised. I am not jealous if that is what you are thinking.

 

“I don’t know,” replied Ike. “I am not for mixing business with friendship. Believe me I have had many try after I sold them their dream home.” I can only imagine. Ike is very handsome if I must say so myself and he is down to earth despite the income he brings in. We chatted a while longer before I decided to go inside to get another round of drinks. It’s the first time Kyle actually speaks to me.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey, you had a huge turnout.”

 

“Somewhat,” Kyle laughed. “I need to talk to you.” He grabs my hand leading me down the hall. We are outside of his gym. “So you know I have been looking for my next thing to do right.”

 

“Yeah of course,” Kyle smiles letting me know this is good news.

 

“I just got hired to be head coach at the university here!” Kyle covers his mouth because he is so excited. I hug him because I am so happy.

 

“Omg dude that is great! Have you told anyone else yet?”

 

“No, you are the first. I have my lawyer looking over the contact. You know I will not be making as much as I did before but I am happy. It’s only an hour away from here. I get to stay in South Park. No more Cali.” I don’t see Catherine responding to this to well. If Kyle is making less they are going to need to make a lot of changes finically. 

 

“I told you that you are awesome and you would find something,” Kyle nods before hugging me again. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips before we walked away back to the kitchen.

 

“What are you drinking?” he asked.

 

“Hurricane,” I laughed.

 

“Are you trying to get trashed?”

 

“No,”

 

“Yet you haven’t had any food. Let me fix you a plate. Come on.” I tell the bartender to fix me another hurricane quickly. He does and I follow Kyle outside. He is already over by the grill loading up my plate. I am not that hungry at the moment. I wonder what the hell is he putting on there.

 

“Dude, that’s too much food,” Kyle put some grilled chicken, ribs, asparagus, small corn on the cob, and a burger.

 

“Stop being a baby,” he said walking towards Ike and Craig still at the table. It is now starting to get dark outside. He sits down pushing my plate towards me. “Whatever you can’t eat I will finish for you.”

 

“You have been busy,” stated Ike.

 

“Of course, I am the host. I have to make sure everything is going well. This is the happiest I have seen Catherine in a while.” Catherine is laughing with her friends. I see her walking over towards Kyle.

 

“Hey guys! Are you enjoying yourselves?” she asked.

 

“Yup,” said Craig holding up his cup.

 

“Excellent. Kyle honey, Can you go around and light the tikka torches.” Cat turns her attention towards us. “We have plenty of food so you guys are more than welcome to take home some plates.” Kyle finishes off the chicken he was nibbling on and went off to complete his new task.

 

“I swear he is trying to fatten me up,” I said looking down at the plate. “Look at this!” 

 

“At least he put some veggies on there,” laughed Ike.

 

“I don’t even like corn on the cob. I hate when it gets stuck in my teeth.” I at least ate my burger and asparagus, a little bit of chicken. I sat there waiting for Kyle to come back to the table to finish the rest. I finish my drink not even feeling the buzz anymore thanks to the fact I had eaten. I get up and make my way back to the kitchen for another round. I decided I would get one more after this. Once the fireworks were done I would head home.

 

I sit outside when it is time for the fireworks to start at 9pm. I look around wondering where is Kyle. I spot him with his wife. Deep down I am sad but same time that is where he needs to be. The fireworks have just concluded and some people are clapping. For a small town we tend to go overboard on the 4th with fireworks. I start towards my car more than ready to go. I am stopped by Kyle before I can even get in.

 

“Your leaving without saying good bye?” he asked towering over me. 

 

“No I mean you were busy with your wife. I didn’t want to mess up your moment.”

 

“You would never do that,” replied Kyle. “I am going to come by to see you later tonight. Probably won’t be until real late.”

 

“That’s fine, you have your key,” I replied opening my car door. I made him his own key shortly after his freak out the last time. It seems to calm him down being in my space or seeing me. I climb in and watch Kyle wave to me. I catch a glimpse of some nosy person looking out the window. Makes me glad Kyle didn’t do anything stupid.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you KWriterinTraining for reviewing every single chapter. Put a huge smile on my face XD
> 
> Second to last chapter. Has been a wild ride, whew.

Kyle has signed his contract to be a coach for the point guard team mates at the university. He is pretty excited as he will be starting in another 2 months. It’s a rather normal day as I am sitting at the dining table eating lunch as I type the latest adventure for my characters. Kyle is sitting in the living room reading a book. I am just glad he has been in a good place. It’s been a while since I have seen him read anything.

 

I glance at my phone as it has started ringing. It’s good old Kenny.

 

“Hey man,” I greet.

 

“Hey what wait you up to right now?”

 

“Just writing the usual. Everything going okay on your end?”

 

“Yes,” replied Kenny before pausing.

 

“Oh god,” I sigh. “What is it?”

 

“Well I was offered to shoot an amazing scrip today for my porn company.”

 

“Where are you going with this Kenny? You get offers every day.” Kenny laughs.

 

“This is not funny but funny at the same time, at least for me. Some um yeah I was asked to do a movie for NBA player Kyle Broflovski and his unknown lover Stanley Marsh.” I start choking on my spit. I can see Kyle looking over at me. I take some deep breaths and get some water from the kitchen.

 

“Kenny please tell me you are kidding dude,” I said standing at my kitchen island.

 

“I would not joke with you about this,” said Kenny. “I had no idea where this came from. I went online and apparently Us Weekly has an article on you guys.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” I said pacing back and forth. Kyle just got in a good head space. This is not good at all.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Kyle. I can’t lie to him, he also doesn’t like to be babied. 

 

“Us Weekly ran an article about us,” I inform while opening the internet tab on my laptop.

 

“How?” asked Kyle. “It’s impossible.” I search for the article as Kenny explains the article painted us in somewhat of a bad light. They mentioned that maybe Kyle was experimenting because of his near-death experience, like what the fuck. Sure, enough there is article of Kyle and I. Whoever took the picture it was from inside Kyle’s home during that 4th of July weekend. They had a picture of us hugging, kissing, and then talking. I feel so valeted. 

 

“Dude one of your guess did this to you,” I tell Kyle. “Look at this!”

 

“Omg, Cat!” said Kyle. He still has his reading glasses on as he goes to grab his car keys.

 

“Kyle wait,” I exclaim. I follow him to his pick up climbing inside.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Kenny.

 

“Kyle is going to talk to Cat,” I explained. “I mean maybe she doesn’t know yet.”

 

“She will know soon enough. I mean everyone reads US weekly.”

 

“Thanks a lot Kenny but I have to go.”

 

“Alright man. Be safe and good luck.” I hang up almost wishing I asked Kenny did he decide to make this so called phony porno featuring a fake me and Kyle. I shiver thinking about it and not in a good way. We get to the house. I am glad Kyle doesn’t ask me to stay in car. We head into the house and everything is quiet. Kyle starts to their master bedroom. I kind of hang back in the hallway. I hear tussling coming from the bedroom and I take off down the hall. I run into the room and start pulling Kyle off of who I thought was Catherine until I spot her in the corner of the room holding up a sheet to cover her body.

 

“Get off of me!” screamed Kyle. I am not loosening my grip as I look at the floor making out some guy I had seen before. “You are fired!” I am so confused right now. I can see that Catherine has recovered. She is now dressed in a loose button down shirt that belonged to the guy on the floor as it is really baggy on her.

 

“That’s fine because I quit!” yelled the guy from the floor. “You are lucky I don’t sue your ass.”

 

“Cooper, get your shit and let’s get out of here,” said Catherine.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” I asked. Catherine is loading up her suitcase and she looks over at me.

 

“You must think I am an idiot. You think I didn’t know you were fucking my husband.” I let Kyle go as the color drains from my face. Catherine chuckles. “It doesn’t matter, I am done with him anyway. I married a successful basketball player, not this faggy depressed loser.”

 

“Fuck you, you gold digging bitch!” growled Kyle.

 

“You did and the shit was weak,” said Catherine. “If not for Cooper my kitty would have cobwebs. The only thing you had going for you was your money and now you don’t even have that.” Cooper is now dressed.

 

“You are an idiot,” stated Cooper. “I can’t believe you thought she was spending time with her family that much. Big news, she was fucking me while you were here with your dick up this guy ass.” Kyle punches Cooper in the face sending him flying to the floor. I know what we were doing was wrong but two wrongs don’t make a right. I actually love Kyle where it seems like Catherine was just fucking this guy as something to do or maybe he is her next victim. 

 

“Kyle, stop it!” Catherine screamed. She went over tugging for Kyle to let Cooper go. Sure, I could have stopped Kyle from decking this guy but he is such a douche I decided to let him take that punch. Kyle pushes Cat sending her to the floor. He hit Cooper one more time before standing up over him. “Come on babe let’s get going.” Catherine was struggling to get to her feet. Once she is on her feet she is continuing to run off at the mouth.

 

“You can have all this shit Kyle,” said Catherine walking towards the door. “The payment from US weekly was enough to cover everything.” Kyle lunges at her but I stop him before he could reach her. I am struggling to hold him back. Catherine rushes off down the hall. When she is out of sight I am still holding Kyle. I let him go once I feel like they are gone.

 

“I knew she was a bitch but come on!” Kyle cried. He started to toss some things around in the bedroom and I do nothing to stop him. Kyle pulls out his cell calling his PR agent. I am glad he somewhat recovered to at least do that. I text Craig and Kenny about what had happened. I have so many unanswered questions. Like how long did Catherine know? How long was she seeing this Cooper guy? I guess that doesn’t really matter. At the end of the day she married Kyle for his status and nothing more. Kyle ends his call. “Let’s get out of here before I burn this house to the ground.”

 

We quickly get back into the truck. While driving, Kyle is making a lot of calls. He first fired the personal staff. He then hired a lawyer and then called his bank to get a new personal banker and to have his money moved. Lucky for us Catherine had not touched the money yet. Kyle pulls into my drive way and we see Craig and Ike outside.

 

“Mom and dad have been calling me,” said Ike not bothering with a hello.

 

“I bet they have,” snarled Kyle. “I can’t believe she did this to me.”

 

“I’m not surprised,” replied Craig with his arms crossed.

 

“Craig, not now,” I replied unlocking the door. I let them all inside closing the door and locking it.

 

“Have you gotten a lawyer already?” asked Ike.

 

“Yes,” replied Kyle walking over to the kitchen to grab the liquor. “I already have my PR on top of everything.” I have no idea how his PR is going to spin this shit. I mean Kyle was married and cheated on his wife with a man, no spinning that. This guy is going to have to earn his paycheck with this situation here.

 

“Where you ever going to tell me?” asked Ike.

 

“Tell you what?” he asked.

 

“That you have been cheating on your wife this whole time with Stan? Why did you even marry her?”

 

“A part of me loved her and wanted to see her happy. I thought she was happy with me but I was wrong. Does that make you happy?”

 

“Of course not bro, come on. I am just trying to understand. Your sleeping with Stan probably pushed her into that guy arms.” I see Kyle’s face darken with anger.

 

“She never loved me. She loved my money so you can shut the fuck up with that bullshit.” I start walking towards Kyle because I can see him losing it. “Are you aware that if Stan was not apart of my life I would no longer be on this earth. I hated my life! I hated myself! I hated everything. He is the only person who fucking noticed.”

 

“That’s not true!” screamed Ike. “I did fucking notice but you wouldn’t talk to me. We had to get the information from Kenny about what happened to you.” Kyle folded his arms.

 

“Fucking Kenny,” he muttered.

 

“Hey hey,” I said looking Kyle in the eye. “We all love you. We knew something was off but we didn’t know what. We just want you to be happy at the end of the day.”

 

“Ditto,” said Craig sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable. It is rare for Ike and Kyle to argue. When they do it can be pretty intense.

 

“You guys can hang out if you want but I am going to run a bath for Kyle,” I informed them as I lead him upstairs. I got the bath started and went back to my room to see Kyle sitting on the bed.

 

“Do they know about my suicide attempt?” he asked.

 

“No,” I replied. “I would never tell them something like that.”

 

“You know Stan, I have loved you a long time but I always ignored it. I wonder what my life would have been like if I had given in to that inner voice.” I can feel myself blushing.

 

“No need to talk about the past Kyle, it’s done with. You actually done more than most people our age. You have much to be proud for.” He puts his face in his hands.

 

“God I wonder how mom is going to take this,” From what Ike told me she couldn’t stand Catherine and is probably doing back flips.

 

“Let’s not think about that right. Let’s get you in the tub so you can relax.”

 

“Omg what about my job!” exclaimed Kyle. “What if they fire me because of this!” I grab Kyle’s face and kiss him. I can’t promise that he will be able to keep his job but I want him to know I am here for him and I love him. I love everything about him. I know he loves me just as much. I don’t condone Kyle for trying to die because I was not in his life. I know it is because everything else was hard for him and I was just the cherry on top. We are so connected to each other it’s scary. It’s also the main reason I continued to be with him despite him being married. In the end I knew I had his heart.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who stuck around and read this whole story. I appreciated every single comment left. I am looking forward to posting my next work as usual it will be drama, romance, and of course some smut. Sorry but I love having smut in my stories hehehe.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and providing the story with Kudos!

The divorce was ugly. Kyle did not sign a prenup like an idiot and Catherine tried to take half of everything. Despite Kyle cheating during the whole marriage so had Catherine. She wasn’t married to him long enough to even get spouse support. She left the marriage with nothing just like what she brought to the table, nothing.

 

Kyle ended up having both houses sold. The sales of the house did have to be split with Catherine per California law. He said it had too many bad memories in it for him. He did however by a house down the street for Ike where I am now living! I sold my cozy townhouse and moved in with Kyle. The great news is he was able to keep his job. Although he was painted as the bad guy his PR did a great job spinning the story which didn’t need much spinning. Once the public find out we were friends since pre-k, best friends turned lovers, they fell in love with us as couple. They didn’t even seem to question too much how Kyle was married to women who was now dating a guy. Their were some people out there calling bullshit but I don’t care what they think. He apologized for having the affair on Catherine but admitted he should have never married her to the public. At least he was man enough to do it.

 

“Stan, how is your book coming?” asked Kyle walking up behind me.

 

“Great,” I smiled. “I am writing about Straven Marvin.”

 

“I always wonder what happened to him and if they are still living peacefully,” replied Kyle.

 

“I am sure they are,” I replied looking back at my computer screen. “Your parents still coming over for dinner tonight?”

 

“Of course they are. Mom is loving all the time they get to spend with me now.” We see Kyle’s parents at least once a week. I see them more than I see my own parents. It doesn’t bother me. Mrs. Broflovski has been most welcoming. “When are folks coming to visit?”

 

“Sometime soon I am sure,” I replied. “My dad has been dying to check out my bigger newer place.” Kyle laughs.

 

“Of course he has,” he replied. “Ike and Craig will be here in a few for lunch.”

 

“Okay,” I replied. I loved living down the street from them. Reminds me of when we were kids and all we had to do was walk to each other’s home. They only have to walk 5-10 minutes to get here, maybe less. I saved my draft and closed the computer. I guess I can share my good news with them once they arrive. I walk to the kitchen to see what Kyle cooked up. He cooked salmon po boy sandwiches with a side of broccoli and sweet tea to drink. I smile thinking about the great cook he has become taking quickly after Ike.

 

“What do you think?” asked Kyle wiping his hands off on his apron.

 

“It looks great babe,” I walk over kissing him. Seeing him in that apron always does something to me. I can feel Kyle smiling into the kiss. “What?”

 

“I really wish we had time for a quickie. I want to bend you over that island so badly.” I can feel myself getting hard from the thought.

 

“We can leave them outside for a little” I try to compromise.

 

“And let my sandwiches get soggy, no sir,” replied Kyle causing me to laugh.

 

“You owe me later,” I said to him grabbing the remaining items to sit at the table. I hear the door and went to answer while Kyle continues to set everything up.

 

“Hey guys,” I smiled. “I am surprised you walked in this weather.”

 

“It’s not super cold yet,” said Craig coming inside and taking off his jacket. Ike does the same.

 

“Smells really good,” Ike noted.

 

“Yup, your brother cooked lunch today. He currently has dinner going for tonight with your parents.”

 

“You are going to save us some right?” asked Craig sitting down at the dining table.

 

“If Mr.Broflovski doesn’t eat it all. He loves Kyle’s cooking.”

 

“I won’t complain,” said Ike. “Since Kyle makes healthy meals I am not going to complain so much. Father has been needing to change his eating habits for years.”

 

“Everything that is bad for you taste so good,” explained Craig. “I don’t blame your dad one bit. Kyle is a genius when it comes to this health food crap though.”

 

“I don’t know how to feel about you calling healthy food crap though,” said Kyle walking into the dining area with glasses. “Dinner is not so healthy tonight.”

 

“How so?” asked Craig.

 

“I am cooking Prime Rib, mash potatoes with gravy and homemade mac and cheese. I felt like being bad tonight.”

 

“Why did it have to be when we are not coming over for dinner,” whined Craig causing us all to laugh.

 

“I will cook something great and fatty the next time you guys come over, I promise,” said Kyle taking his seat.

 

“So I have an announcement to make,” I said taking my seat next to Kyle.

 

“Well we know you’re not pregnant,” joked Craig earning a hit from Ike. 

 

“No,” I laugh. “My book series has been picked up by a network to create a TV show.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” asked Craig.

 

“Yeah apparently, they want to keep it the way it is too. Bad words and all. It suppose to be on a cable network.”

 

“Congrats,” said Ike. “I haven’t read your books but they must be something else.” I shrug.

 

“I have a good following. Nothing like Harry Potter or 50 Shades of Grey but good enough to get a TV show and I will take it.”

 

“I had my lawyer look over his contact,” said Kyle. “Stan will be paid for every episode that includes his created characters, he will get paid for instant streaming, DVD’s, and reruns. This includes merchandise. They also have to run all scripts by him to ensure they are not pulling away from the characters too much.”

 

“That is an excellent contract,” explained Ike. “I mean you will be getting paid for life if the show fairs well.” Craig nods taking a bite out of his sandwich.

 

“What are they calling the show?” asked Craig. I smile at them.

 

“South Park”


End file.
